Enchanting Elements
by Arydia
Summary: Bella has strange dreams after Edward leaves her. She is told she is a Wafe by a special girl. But what is a Wafe? And what happens when new people arrive? rated T for possible outcomes ExB R&R originally by I won't go home without you/ WeasleyTwiins
1. Prologue: The beginning

**A/N: Very Important! I am revising all of the chapters. They will change a bit and in a chapter or three I will finish the story. Please R&R.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do no****t own twilight and the first eleven chapters or so aren't my ideas either, I adopted this... have fun reading!**

**Prologue:**

Bella POV:

I'm lying on my bed, doing nothing. Again. This is practically what I've been doing since my true love left me. I'm hearing the same sentence over and over again. The sentence that broke my heart, and apparently, it doesn't want to leave until my heart has fully disappeared. "_I don't want you to come, Bella."_ I really thought he did love me. I really thought we would have a fairytale happily ever after. Silly human I am.

I'm not crying. I've passed that phase a while ago. I can't cry anymore, I guess every person has a certain amount of tears they never use up. I did. I think my eyes have been wetter than the ocean will ever be. But I am probably wrong again. After all, I'm just a silly human.

"Bella?" It was Charlie. Silently he opened the door. He was whispering, always he was whispering. Since the day I turned into some sort of spoon. A bent, rusty spoon buried underneath a tree. I simply turned my head to look at him, that way, he'd know I was listening. "I made dinner, Bella. It actually worked. The pasta isn't burned, and the sausages look good." Charlie's cooking skills had improved big time, at least I heard him say that. I hated to hear him this way, so proud of himself, so hopeful I'd actually come to eat. He asked the same thing every night. "I'm not hungry" I said. Ugh, I sounded like a zombie who was having a bad day. I looked at my father. Which I really shouldn't have. A glistering drop of water went down his cheek, coming from his eye. He was crying. "Dad, I…" I was trying to sound sorry, but the stupid zombie tone had it's own will. "It's okay, Bells. I love you." My father closed the door as silently as he had opened it.

I guess I could have known this would come, the falling to sleep part. I had lasted a week without sleeping, but my body just couldn't take it anymore. Struggling didn't help. I fell to sleep, and my nightmare begun again.

I was lying on the forest floor, between the orange leaves of the fall. I lay there, silent. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound, not even me. I didn't breathe, and my heart didn't beat. I was alive though. Then, everything went dark, except for two little golden dots in the darkness. His eyes. Then they faded too, and nothing was left to live for.

"Good morning! We decided to play something really different today! Here comes Debussy's masterpiece, Clair de Lune!" I was fully awake and aware immediately and slammed the off-button with all the force I had. The sound stopped with a scared "dzz".

Great, I even scared my alarm clock. But it was it's own fault, I tuned it on a hard rock radio station, and then it decided to "Play something really different." Stupid radio. I got up, and put some random clothes on. I didn't really care what I wore anymore. I walked downstairs, and I was determined to make Charlie feel happy. Okay, so that wouldn't work. I would try to make him NOT feel sad or guilty.

"Morning dad." I said, as I tried to smile. I guess it must have looked like I swallowed sea-urchin. "Good Morning, Bells." He said, a little surprised, and with a little hope in his voice. I had been really that bad, huh. "I made you pancakes, just in case…" he hesitated, trying to figure out if there was any possible way that would hurt my feelings.

"Thanks dad, I'm pretty hungry, actually." It wasn't until after I said that, that I realized it was true. Well, it was about time to see if Charlie's cooking really did improve that much anyway. He smiled. Make-Charlie-not-feel-sad-mission completed.

He shove a way to big stack of American Pancakes on my plate, with syrup and a piece of butter on the top. Just like in movies. I took a bite, and was shocked. "Dad, it's… it's delicious! How did you improve so much?" A huge smirk spread over his face "Thanks Bella!" He said. I noticed he didn't say how he improved, so I decided to ask again.

"Dad, How did you become so good?" His smirk faded away and his head turned tomato red. So that's where I got my blush from. He murmured something about cooking lessons for lonely mothers, but so softly that I think I wasn't actually supposed to hear it, but I did.

And it was pretty damn funny, could you picture it? The chief of police with a wooden spoon and an apron between women who where whining about their lost husbands. The big bite of pancakes was all over the table in no time, because I laughed. I laughed really hard. Almost until I cried.

I hadn't laughed in months and it felt awesome! Charlie was not looking happy. He was looking overjoyed. And at that precise moment, I decided to move on with my life, or at least give it a try. To make me, and the people I care about, happy. Edward would still remain a bugger of course, but that couldn't be helped… I would just have to try not to think about him. It would be hard, but I'd manage.

Hello world! Goodbye zombie!


	2. Chapter 1: Talking up and tripping

**A/N: All my chapters are being revised, it might just take a while… The story is going to end, I've finally got the idea… Please R&R**

**Chapter One**

_Talking up and tripping._

I was really nervous. I had gone to school the whole time, without skipping a day, but I didn't remember any of it.

How did I treat my friends? Was I now in the group of the depressed kids, who were talking all the time about what was a poetic way to kill yourself?

I had no idea, but I hoped not, because that would totally suck.

I listened to the sounds of my truck. I realized I had missed them. I hadn't paid any attention to my truck, but the loud rusty sounds made me feel calm, as weird as it sounds.

And it was one of the very few things that did not reminded me of _him_, but at the same time it did, _because _it didn't. If you still follow me. I suppose you don't, because it sounds like I don´t either.

I gasped as I thought of something, and really hoped that I was right. I pushed the dusty on-button of the stereo Emmett had installed in my car.

I whipped a tear away as I found out I was wrong.

The CD with my lullaby wasn't in it anymore. He also took that away, like he took everything that reminded me of him, except for my memories.

I suppose I would have cried ten times harder if it was still in there, so I guess this was for the best. _Move on Bella._ I said to myself. _He's not coming back._

I woke up from my thoughts as I realized I was already in the parking lot of the school.

I was not early nor late. So I couldn't prepare myself for what was coming, but I couldn't run to class either. Damn it.

I got out, very slowly, so that I wouldn't trip, which I did anyway. I fell over my shoelace, which was kind of weird, because my shoes didn't have laces.

Mike Newton came running to me and helped me up. "Bella, are you okay?" That's a relieve, at least I didn't scare away all my friends.

"Yeah, thanks Mike. So, what is your next lesson?" Mike got a shocked expression on his face, kind of like my dad had. "Oh come on! Was I really THAT bad?"

He looked even more surprised, but in a few seconds his expression was replaced by a huge smirk.

He took a deep breath. Uh-oh, he was going to do something embarrassing, I just knew it. "BELLA IS BACK! BELLA IS BELLA AGAIN! THE ZOMBIE HAS LEFT!" He shouted over the entire parking lot.

Yeah, more embarrassment was not possible. I hid myself in the hood of my vest, which awkwardly even made his smile bigger.

All the people on the parking lot started to shout, applaud and even whistle. This was going to be a long day. "So do you want to go out with me on Sunday?" Mike said happily. Correction, this day was going to take forever.

My next class was English, which I shared with Angela. Thank god! I really hoped she was still my friend, because I liked her the most, she was sweet, kind and shy. And I don't think she has a secret (or obvious, in the case of Mike) crush on me.

I looked around in the class. She sat next to Ben, but on her other side was still a free spot. So, it was still going with Ben huh? I was happy for her. But it hurt to see so much love. Because it was obvious to me, they didn't had a crush on each other. No, Angela loved Ben, and he loved her. I saw the look in their eyes, the same look I saw in the mirror when I was with Edward.

Oh no. I thought of his name. Not good. I froze in my pace, but since I was about to take a step, I fell. I decided to stay there, lying on the ground. Maybe they would forget me.

My heart wasn't gone, obviously, which was a shame, 'cause now I could feel the pain coming from that very vital organ spreading all over my body. Angela quickly got up from her seat. "Bella? Bella are you conscious? Oh god! Should I call the hospital?"

When she said that last word, a shiver went over my body, too much of Carlisle involved. "No, no. I am okay Angela, really no need to panic, you know I fall all the time, I would even trip in a room without any objects and a smooth ground that's not…" I stopped talking because Angela was crying. Damn! Why was I making everybody cry?

I wasn't even sure what I had done wrong this time. I thought it would be best to apologize. "Oh, Ang, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! I am really sorry if I did, it really wasn't on purpose and…" My talking got cut off again. But this time because she was hugging me.

"I knew you'd come back, Jessica and Lauren gossiped about you all the time but I defended you, not that they listened." She said. I looked her grateful in the eyes. "I missed you." She whispered.

"Thank you for having me back, Ang. Though you really should think more about yourself." I said to her. I added, also whispering "I missed you too."

Angela talked me up about all what happened when I was "gone". "You were sitting alone all the time, and at lunch you sat at _his_ table," She knew I didn't want to think about his name. She sure was my best school friend.

"And we, I mean Mike, Eric, Tyler, Lauren, Jessica, Ben and me, split up." This shocked me. "Why?" I asked. "Because of arguements. Me, Ben, Mike and Eric thought your depressed phase would fade and you would come back. We still liked you. But Tyler, Jessica and Lauren decided they didn't like you any more. The arguements became bigger, and that couldn't go on. So, we are now two groups instead of one."

I wondered why Tyler didn't like me anymore, I mean, he waited at my house for me, at prom for god's sake! Not that I really cared. Tyler was highly annoying.

"Tyler, of course, only went with Jessica and Lauren because he and Lauren are dating now. Me and Ben are still on, and were getting pretty serious." This was accompanied with a blush. She went on. "Mike and Jessica broke up, and Eric's now dating a girl from the reservation, you might know her, her name is Leah Clearwater. They're really serious together. Well that was all about love, I think. Except for Mike's girls, but that's changing to much, I can't keep up."

"Leah? Leah as in Harry's daughter? Really?"

"Yeah." Angela smiled. It looked like Eric was really happy, and of course, Angela was happy when other people were. She was so unselfish.

Eric had always been the shy one. The one who was always in Mike's shadow, who was hitting on almost every girl. Leah was kind of harsh but I was quite sure she was a good person within, even if it was hidden deep, deep down.

I was really happy for the both of them. But I was, at this moment, also happy for myself. Because the whole thing with Leah made me think about Jacob Black. An old friend I should visit sometime soon.

**A/N: Again, this is NOT a JxB story. Jacob is a friend, and he's NOT in love with Bella. He ****might get someone, I just don't know who yet. Suggestions are welcome, but I think I'm gonna make up a character.**


	3. Chapter 2: Midget meets giants

**A/N: In my story Bella and Jacob were already a bit closer than in the books.**

**Chapter Two**

_Midget meets Giants_

"Hi Jake, it's Bella. Umm, I wondered if I could come over today? It's been months, and that's my fault."

I really wanted to go to the reservation. It would take my mind of painful things and besides, Jacob was my best friend and he always knew ways to entertain me and make me laugh.

"Bells? Is that really you? Why didn't you call me? We had such a great click that night." He laughed. I did too, he was trying to talk feminine, which really didn't work, because his voice had gotten really deep, when did that happen?

I lowered my voice as much as I could and tried to speak masculine "Babe, I'm so sorry, it was just an one night stand for me back then, but now I realize I really love you!" I said. Jacob couldn't speak for a while, because he was laughing a bit _too _hard.

"We're really good at imitating cheesy romantic movies, we really should do something with it." You see? I only talked with him for a minute, and I already felt so much better.

"Jacob Black, you are avoiding my question. Am I allowed to come over this afternoon?" I said, sounding strict like a teacher.

"Yes ma'am, you are ma'am!" He said laughing, but the his voice turned serious "Sure, sure Bells, actually, I'd love it if you´d come over!"

I smiled "Thanks Jake, I'll be at your house in about two hours, is that okay?" "It's awesome!" Jacob said. Then we hung up.

I wanted to go now! I didn't want to wait. I didn't have to look pretty, but I was bored, so I decided to put on nice clothes and do my hair and stuff. The kind of thing Alice loved to do. Her name hurt to, but not nearly as much as _his _did. It was just bearable to think of Alice.

After ten minutes I decided I was not good at this. I had put on some sneakers, a shirt and a skinny jeans. I had brushed my hair, and my teeth. But that meant I was done. If Alice were dead, she'd be crying in her grave.

But now, I had to a lot of time left to spend. I realized I was hungry so I decided to make some soup. Since it was winter it was really cold in Forks, so I decided to make French union soup. That came out handy, because it takes about an hour to make it.

The soup was nice. Looks like I didn't lose my cooking skills. I left some for Charlie, with a note, that said something about him having to relax and me being with Jake. Dad wouldn't mind, because he likes Jacob. More than he ever liked _him._ Plus, he wanted me to hang with friends.

I left. I knew I would be early, but I didn't have anything else to do.

I looked out of my car window as I was approaching the Black's house. Green everywhere, but not the usual green, a lighter one because everything was covered with a thin layer of snow. I parked my truck in front of the house, and stopped it's noises by taking my keys out.

Jacob was already outside.

Oh. My. God.

He was HUGE. He must have grown at least two feet since I´d seen him the last time, probably more. He was also way more muscled and he´d had his hair cut.

"Wow." I said. He laughed and lifted me up so he could hug me. Or better said squeeze me. "Hi to you too, Bells! I missed you!" I was still shocked and distracted, so I accidentally put some words I thought about instead of the ones I wanted to say in the sentence, so what I said didn't make any sense at all.

"I missed your height to, and it's been way to short hair. We should meet more muscles." I realized it was the most stupid sentence anybody could've ever said. Jake burst into laughter. "Yeah, you're right! Such a shame I don't know were the muscles live." Now I was laughing too, which brought me out of shock. "Yeah, a shame. But really, it's really good to see you again! I missed you too. But c'mon, you can't blame me for going into shock! You're HUGE Jake! What happened to the clumsy teenager?" Jacob smirked. "I ate him." I laughed again. Jacob made me feel so much better. He looked really handsome, but I could not call anybody beautiful since I had seen _him._

"So Bells," Jake said as we sat on buckets in his garage, "Whatcha wanna do?"

"I don't know. We could just hang around here, and eat some pizza or something." I answered.

His smile was always huge, it went from ear to ear, and made all his white teeth visible. "Sounds good! Would you mind if some of my friends came over? I don't know if they will, but they show up whenever they want, so they could just walk in, though if you'd rather not then I'd…" "Hush Jake! I have no problem at all with meeting your friends. Don't be nervous, I'm sure I'll like them."

I hadn't even finished my sentence as three guys came in. All enormous, but Jake was the biggest. They all were very muscular, but the smallest, who was still three heads taller than me, was a little gangly, and had a little less muscles.

"Speaking of the devil!" Jake laughed, and stood up to meet his friends. "Guys, meet Bella." He said, and for some reason he glanced at the others as if he was warning them. They ignored him.

"Oh! So you're the famous Bella! Jake has been talking about you a lot. One day, he kept talking the whole day to me, just about your _hair._"

Now I knew why Jake was glancing. I laughed "My hair? What's so special about it?" Jake hit the guy who spoke in his stomach, the guy laughed. "Shut your big mouth, Quil." The guy who was supposed to be Quil winked at me, and I smiled back. Not a flirty wink and smile, but the ones you make when you're happy. Then it hit me like a bomb. I was happy. For the first time in moths, I was feeling better, Jake was making me feel _happy._

"Hey giant, there's still a midget here." I said to Jake, and he turned to me, "Are you going to introduce your friends to me, or what?" Jake smiled "Sure, sure." He pointed his finger to Quil "This smarty-pants over here, is Quil, he has a problem with his mouth, it has it's own will." Quil smiled and put one thumb in the air.

Jake shook his head, and pointed at the one who was the tallest after himself "This here is Embry. He is almost as bad as Quil, but at least he knows _how _to shut his mouth."

"Jake loves us so much, it's so touching. Makes me wanna cry of joy." Embry said. I think I understood what Jake's point was. They all laughed and wrestled with each other, running outside. I laughed to.

Only the smaller gangly kid was still here. He looked familiar. "Hi Bella," He said, "I'm Seth, we met once when I was like four or something." I thought about that for a while, and then I remembered "Yeah! You're Seth Clearwater right? Harry's son." He smirked, "Yup, that's me."

I had the most awesome day in months at Jake's. Charlie could see I was feeling well, and that made him happy too. My plan was working. Well, some sort of. But now I was really tired and decided to go to sleep.

"Night dad!" I yelled from upstairs. "Sweet dreams, honey!" He yelled back. I could hear him turning the channel on the television to some sort of game. I took a quick shower and fell on my bed.

I had the strangest dream. I dreamt of the face of some girl I didn't know, I had never seen her before, but she was utterly beautiful. She kept saying "You're like me, I'm gonna help you, You'll meet me soon." I tried to ask her what she meant but when I opened my mouth to speak, no words came out of my throat. It was really strange, but hey, everything was better than those nightmares.


	4. Chapter 3: Surprises

**A/N All my chapters are short, but this one is really short. Because it's some sort of PA****RT 1, this chapter and the next were first one, but then it would be to long compared to the others. But the chapters will grow longer, I promise.**

**Chapter Three**

_Surprises_

I woke up. I hadn't had a single nightmare for the first time in months, except for the nights that I hadn't slept at all. Of course, the hole in my chest was still there. It was just like being in La Push made it smaller for a short time. That's why I decided to go over to Jake's again today. I didn't call him because it was a surprise. And I didn't want to give him the chance to say no.

I was whistling while I put my clothes on, not that I could whistle, I was just attempting to. The result was that I was just exhaling strongly between my teeth, while sometimes spreading a bit spit, it wasn't really charming, but I couldn't care less.

In my truck, I had the music on, very loud. When I arrived at Jake's I turned down the stereo and shut down the engine. It was quiet. Which was weird, because Jake and his friends were a lot but NOT silent. They were maybe even the loudest persons I had ever met in my whole life.

I got out of my car and went to the front door of Jake's home. I knocked. No one answered, but the door opened immediately at the soft push of my knock. Well, they might need a slightly better alarm system.

I walked inside. It was not very polite, but I knew the Black's for so long, that I didn't really think about it.

I froze as I looked through the window that gave sight to the back yard, which flitted to the woods. There stood a giant wolf in the back yard.

It had a russet fur and was bigger than a horse. For some strange reason, I wasn't as scared as I should've been. I think that was because of his eyes, something in them reminded me of Jacob. Still, I was too frightened to move. It was not like I had just become Bella the superhero who feared nothing, far from that.

Then, the giant wolf began to shake all over his body and his fur seemed to draw back into his skin. He shrunk, and his shapes morphed. This process went on until there stood a human in the garden. It was Jake. A few seconds later, he came into the house with his shorts on, and saw me standing there.

"Hi Bells!" He said, and he smiled a huge grin. I didn't reply, not because I was scared, but because I couldn't speak yet. His grin fade. "Bella, what's wrong?" He said, sounding suspicious. "I think I saw you just morph from wolf to human." I said, calmer than I felt.

"Oh… And now you're scared of me. I understand, I will go away for a sec, so that you…" I quickly interrupted him, he got it all wrong. "No, I'm not scared Jake, just… slightly surprised." He looked at me in disbelief. "Okay, okay, I am really shocked big time, but it's true that I'm not scared. You're my friend, this doesn't change that." I said. He looked at me, grateful and happy. "Really Bella?" I nodded. He squeezed me in a deadly hug. "Thanks! You have NO idea how much this means to me, the others won't be to happy, but I wanted to tell you for a while, this is the reason I didn't contact you, I was not supposed to tell you, but I didn't! You figured it out yourself!"

"Wow, wow, wow! Stop right there! _The others?_" I said, because I was really not expecting a whole pack of giant wolves living nearby. Jake chuckled. "Offcourse, Bells! Wolves are supposed to hunt in groups and stuff. I am practically a giant wolf, you can't expect me to be alone all the time."

I was thinking about this, if they were a pack of wolfs, were they also a group as humans? "Quil? Embry? Seth?" I asked. "Yeah. And Sam, Paul, Jared and Leah." I gasped. "So many! So you really _ate _the gangly clumsy teenager. The wolf comes out! And Leah? But I heard she's dating Eric, and he's _human_!" I was talking really fast.

"Calm down Bells! The fact we're werewolves, doesn't mean we don't date humans! Sam is engaged to Emily, who's a human. Jared is with Kim, also a human. And you are my friend, and you're also human. But they're not just dating. They have imprinted."

This I really did not understand. "Imprinted?" I said, looking at him in confusion. He chuckled. "Yeah, if you're a werewolf, when you meet your soulmate, and look this person in the eyes, you kinda get a click in your brain. You start living for that person, instead of for yourself." I smiled, I liked that. It was not really original, but still romantic.

"Have you imprinted?" Jake shook his head, "Nah, not yet." He laughed. "Why are you laughing?" Jake was still snickering. "You just found out that a whole bunch of folks here are werewolves, and you ask about our _love lives_. You're such a girl!" I smiled as well.

"Well mister, in the case you hadn't noticed. I _am _a girl." We laughed together.

But then Jake turned serious. "Bells, I have to tell the others you know. C'mon, let me take you to Emily."


	5. Chapter 4: Meet the pack

**A/N: This one is a bit longer than usual. ****Hope you like it! Keep in mind BellaxEdward, no one else!**

**Chapter Four**

_Meet the pack_

We came to a lovely house, out of which came a lot of noises. Talking, laughing, chewing and the sound of knives, spoons, forks and plates clinging to each other. No doubt, werewolves were noisy. At least in human form.

Jake didn't bother to knock. He just came in and took me with him. I turned red, I could feel my face burn. Suddenly the noisy guys all became silent. Embry had his mouth open with food still in it, not thinking about chewing. Quil had a fork nearby his mouth, he didn't move it. Seth was just staring at Jacob.

"NO. YOU. DIDN'T!" A tall and muscled guy I didn't know yelled at Jake. "Relax Paul let me explain…" Paul interrupted him "YOU DID? YOU TOLD HER? JACOB YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Paul was shaking all over his body and jumped out of his chair. Jake quickly ran outside, and morphed into a wolf. His shorts burst. Uh-oh, what is he going to wear later? I have no intention of seeing him naked.

But I didn't care about that anymore, because Paul morphed too. They began to fight. I ran outside, and I screamed to Paul. "Please don't hurt him! QUIT THAT! Please! No, no, no! IT WAS NOT HIS FAULT! He didn't… JAKE, PLEASE STOP!" I was nearly crying.

"I bet ten bucks on Jake." Quil whispered to Embry. "Nu-uh! I'm not in! Jacob wins all the time, and I only have seven bucks left." The other guys were laughing. I had tears in my eyes and became mad. "Why are you betting and laughing? Jacob is in trouble! Go help him! Or just stop Paul! NOTHING IS FUNNY!" My voice turned hysterical and high at the end.

All the guys laughed harder, except for Sam. I recognised him because he was the one bringing me home after _he _left me. Sam came to me and begun to talk "Calm down Bella, werewolves heal extremely fast, and fight a lot. He will be okay. More than okay, Jake is the fastest and strongest of us, and he has the shape shifting thing under control very well." I sighed in relief, and felt really embarrassed for my overprotective reaction, after all, Jake was a giant wolf.

Then Seth spoke. "How did Jake tell you? Sam ordered us not to tell you, and when the Alpha orders, there's no getting out of it. How did he do it?" Oh. That's why Jake hadn't told me. "He didn't. I came by for a surprise visit and I walked into his house because the door was open, and saw him changing back to human." At least Jake won't leave me, even though he has a secret. My smile faded. I was thinking of_ him_ again.

The guys didn't laugh anymore. "Stupid leaches! If they don't kill someone, they make 'em miserable." Embry murmured. I was shocked. "What? Did you just say 'leaches'?" Embry looked at me in confusion, but that expression faded soon. "Oh yeah, we know they're vampires. Our kind is designed to kill those blood-suckers. But we couldn't with the Cullens 'cause of that stupid treaty."

"Kill vampires? No, you can't do that!" I yelled. They all looked angry, except for Seth and Jake.

"Told ya she was going to protect her precious leeches. Bet the red-head is her best friend." Leah said, I knew it was Leah, because I saw the only other girl here kissing Sam, so that must've been Emily.

"No, that wasn't what I meant at all! I mean, the bad vampires are really strong and fast, and they will kill you! I don't want anything to happen to you!" I said. Their faces lit up, and they started to get those huge smirks, everybody always got when I said something dumb. "What?" I said, a little surprised by their reaction.

"We? Hurt? No. We are really good hunters you know. Don't be worried about that! We already killed one in this neighbourhood, that dark haired guy. He was easy to get. The red-head on the other hand, is more tricky." The only guy I didn't know the name of said, because he was the only one of whom I did not know the name, he must've been Jared.

"Wait, you killed Laurent? And Victoria is here?" Victoria. I shivered at the thought. "Oh no! Are those _really _your friends? That ain't no good!" Quil said, he understood me completely wrong. "No, not friends. Closer to enemies. Laurent is dead you said? That's a relief. But Victoria is gonna get me. For sure."

"Gonna get you? Why would she wanna get _you_?" I felt a little offended by the way that Embry had said 'you', like I was the last thing anyone would ever want. Maybe he had a point. The Cullens left me, so I can't have been that nice.

"Well, _he _sort of killed her mate last summer. While protecting me. She must think we're still together" _I wish_ "And that's why she's coming after me. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a mate for a mate. Plus _he _and his family are a too big target. I'm the weakness. The human they care about too much. Well, _was _and _cared_ actually, because she's wrong. I'm nothing to them now."

They looked at me with pity, but didn't say anything about _him_. "So that what she's looking for. Thanks, Bella, you really helped us out. But we're gonna have to guard your house at night."

I did not have a problem with that. Actually, it made me feel safer. I was still concerned about the wolves, but I knew I couldn't change their minds. Still, I was a little worried about what Charlie would do if he saw a giant wolf running around his house.

"What about Charlie? I don't think he'll be very kind to giant wolves grouping all around his place." I said, all the guys grinned, though I didn't know what was funny.

"I know we're a bit noisy" _A bit noisy? A deaf man would hear them if he was a mile away _"but in wolf form, we can be noiseless." I didn't really believe Sam, but I guess he must've been right, because he would never bring his pack into danger.

With all the talking about Charlie, I suddenly realized it was getting darker. I took a quick look at my watch and gasped. _Oh lord, Charlie was NOT gonna be happy._

Jacob looked at me with confusion and worry. "Bells, what's up? You just looked, err, some sort of scared for a sec." I looked up, and found every single person in the room staring at me. I felt my face turning red. _Why did I always have to blush! _

"I forgot to tell Charlie I was here, it's already half past 6, and he's probably searching with flash lights in the woods by now." Everyone started laughing, even Leah, who didn't seem to like me.

"Can someone explain me what's funny?" I tried to sound angry, but that only made them laugh harder. "You just found out there's a whole bunch of werewolves nearby, and a leech hunting you, that doesn't seem to scare you. And now you're frightened, because you might be home too late!" Embry said, through all his laughing.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Uh-Oh, he was definitely mad. "Where have you been? I was worried sick about you!" I interrupted him, "Hush dad! I was at La Push okay?" He screamed at me "That's no excuse! You are grounde—Wait, did you say La Push?" I nodded, surprised at his sudden change of voice. A smirk spread over his face. "Then it's okay. I'm gonna watch some football, are you watching?" He asked me.

"No thanks dad, I think I'm going to bed now. Read a little." He nodded in understanding, and I went to my room after a quick shower. I fell asleep, even though it was only nine in the evening. I started to dream.

I was alone. In the dark. Well, it wasn't actually dark, it was a room painted black. I could see everywhere, but the black didn't let me through. I don't know how I knew it was a room.

After a while a saw two golden points ahead of me. I started yelling, but I could only whisper "Edward! Edward I'm scared!" I said. I tried to run to him, but I couldn't move. Then the dots changed of colour.

The gold was replaced by a beautiful shade of light blue mixed with green and a hint of grey. They made me think about water. It wasn't dark anymore, and the water dots weren't floating anymore. They were in a face. A gorgeously shaped face, of a girl. The girl had straight hair that went to her hips, and it was a very light shade of blonde. Not the sun-like blonde, but the star-like. Not a yellowish shade, but more a blue one. She was glowing. Not vampire sparkling, but a soft silver light was around her. It seemed to come from _within _her.

It was the same girl a dreamt about a few days ago. She was wearing a blue dress that seemed to float around her, like it would have if she was lying in water. She walked slowly towards me, with an elegant and loving smile. "It won't be long Bella. I will meet you soon. I will help you through it." I was confused. "Through what?" I asked her. She smiled widely. "You're one of the four. You're the last _Wafe_. It will be soon." Then she faded, like the wind blew her away.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Let me know please! Did I deserve a review, or did I fail miserably? Let me know!**


	6. Chapter 5: Ivaine

**A/N: Sorry guys. It's a short chapter, it leads toward the next****. If you have any questions/complains/compliments/requests/ideas for my story, please feel free to review or send me a message.**

**Chapter Five**

_Yvaine_

I woke up early, since I'd slept since nine. I remembered my dream. It was so strange, it had been so real and surreal at the same time. What was a _Wafe_? How could I be one if I didn't even know what it meant?

Edward. I missed him so much. I thought about his name more often now. I didn't want to, but at the same time I did. I wanted to remember the good times. If I ever forgot them, I couldn't go on. But the hurt it brought me was very hard to cope with.

I took a look at the clock. It was almost seven. I decided to get a nice long shower. The water calmed me down, and the tears I didn't even knew I was crying, vanished in the stream of hot water. I let them flow, it lessened the pain.

It was still way to early to go to school when I got dressed, so I made an omelette for Charlie and me. But even after finishing them up, and cleaning the plates, I would be early. _Screw it, I'm going anyway._

When I arrived at school, I wasn't as early as I thought. It wasn't entirely empty at least. About ten students had arrived before me and, to my huge relieve, Angela was one of them.

But I also saw a car in the parking lot I'd never seen before. It was a very elegant light blue car. I didn't know anything about cars, but I did know this one was expensive, and I found it pretty.

I walked straight to Angela. "Hey Ang, that's some car isn't it?" I asked, smiling a bit. Ben, who was standing beside her grinned widely.

"Oh no! Not you too! Ben has been talking about it ever since we've seen it!" She stared panicked at me. I chuckled "Sorry Ang, I don't really know much about cars, I just thought this one was so… _sparkly._" Ben's smile faded.

"_Sparkly_? Seriously? It's the newest Mercedes out, not even in stores yet, in a unique colour! I would cut off my leg for such a car!" I stared at him in disbelief. "Ben, it's a car. A piece of metal. You're leg is worth more." Angela chuckled "Told you so."

I was in biology class when the teacher cleared his throat. "Silence! I want to introduce you to our newest student. She's moved all the way from Sweden, to return to her fathers birth land. She ended up here. I introduce you to miss Yvaine Mallone."

Every guy in the class was gasping. I was gasping too, but I highly doubt it was for the same reason. The guys were gasping (Well, drooling by now), because the girl who walked in was utterly gorgeous. I gasped because I knew her.

Her silver blonde hair came al the way to her hips, and her eyes were blue with hints of green and grey, she was only not glowing. No doubt, this was the girl from my dreams.

The seat next to me was empty, and Yvaine walked over to me. "May I?" she said in a voice that was loud, but very soft at the same time. Very clear, like the sound of a softly gurgling creek. For some reason, this girl reminded me of Carlisle. She seemed so, so… _wise. _

"Sure, go ahead." I mumbled. Then I realised I was being highly impolite, and I was staring at her. "Sorry, I'm Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella." She smiled a little.

"Hi Bella, I'm Yvaine, but you already knew that, since the teacher told you." I chuckled nervously "Yeah. It's a gorgeous name, though." I said. I meant it, Yvaine was really a beautiful name.

Me and Yvaine talked a bit. But she seemed a bit dreamy. She was listening and answering, and laughing. But for some reason I had the idea she was _floating_.

After school I went home. Charlie was there. "Hi dad!" I yelled through the house. "Hi Bells! How was school?" Charlie yelled back. For some inexplicable reason, I didn't find it weird he was on the couch, watching TV.

I went to sit next to him. "It was good. There's a new girl. She seems nice." I said. He looked at me. "A new girl? Well then, what's her name? Maybe I know her parents." I remembered what she had said.

"She doesn't live with her parents anymore. Her mom is Swedish, and her dad is with her mom in Sweden. But her name is Yvaine. Yvaine Mallone."

"Yvaine… That's a nice name." I nodded in agreement. We talked a bit, my dad and I, watched TV and ordered pizza. After a few hours had past, I went to my room to go to sleep. I felt a bit weird. Some sort of dreamy.

After reading a bit in _Pride and Prejudice _I fell asleep.

Again, Yvaine entered my dreams. I wasn't surprised, in fact, I even expected her to be there. "Hi Bella…" She smiled her wise smile.

"Bella, it is happening. When you wake up tomorrow, things will have changed for you." I stared at her. "Why? How? What?" was all I managed to choke out. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that right now, but I will tell you soon." I nodded and thought for a while. "Things will change… For the good of for the bad?" She smiled a little wider, but became serious after that. "That's a matter of opinion, in mine, it's a good change." She faded again.

Things will have changed when I wake up she said? I already felt the sunlight shine through my eyelids. I opened up my eyes, and gasped.

**A/N: ****Nice cliff****-****hanger huh muhaha... But the next chapter is due soon. I'm gonna post them quickly after eachother so I can show you my writing instead of weasleytwiins' writing. **


	7. Chapter 6: Skills

**A/N: ****Yve is pronounced Eve. Just so you know. **

**Previously:**

"_Things will change… For the good of for the bad?" _

_She smiled a little wider, but became serious after that. _

"_That's a matter of opinion, in mine, it's a good change." _

_She faded again._

_Things will have changed when I wake up she said?_

_I already felt the sunlight shine through my eyelids._

_I opened up my eyes, and gasped._

**Chapter Six**

_Skills_

This was unbelievable. All kinds of flowers swirled around my bed, and underneath the window grew a raspberry bush. It grew out of the floor. How the _hell_ was that possible? I didn't want to _ever_ come near that bush, I told myself with my mouth full of raspberries. The most delicious raspberries ever.

I stood up and walked to my wardrobe, to pick a green shirt (I didn't know why but I suddenly loved that colour. It was like it pulled me toward it.) and a skinny jeans. But the pants didn't fit. It was too short. I looked in the mirror. Oh. My. God.

That's not me. It can't be me. This _beautiful _girl couldn't be me. But it was.

My legs had grown slim and tall, I was thin and my curves were more elegant. My hair had grown nine inches. Where it first came to my shoulders, it came all the way to my butt. My face was smooth and my lips were fuller. The colour of my eyes and hair were still the same. But I had grown. I was taller. I think I was about 5 feet 7 now.

I was so confused, I threw my hand through my hair. Suddenly, a St. Bernard's Lilly grow from my fingertip. It grew around my thumb, and when it was fully grown, it let go of my finger, and I held a stunning flower in my hand. Then I realised I knew the name of the flower. I looked around in my room, where tons of different flowers grew, and I realised I knew all their names.

This wouldn't be strange if I knew a lot about flowers, but until today, I didn't even know the difference between a rose and a tulip. _Things will have changed. _Boy, had she been right!

How on earth was I going to hide this from Charlie? I had grown taller, slimmer and could grow a flower from my fingertip! That just might draw his attention.

When I thought that, I saw myself shrink and gaining weight. My hair shortened and the flowers around me faded. While all this happened, a glow of bright golden light came from within me. I was myself again. I realised my sight was bad. I hadn't noticed it until now, in my _other _form, I had seen tons of new colours, and everything had been sharper and brighter.

But even now, I was slimmer and a bit taller than I was before. My face was smoother and my curves better. But the change was not nearly as big this way, so he wouldn't notice.

I walked down the kitchen. My pace was elegant and not clumsy. That would come out pretty handy. I was holding a conversation with myself, and came to the conclusion that I was coming over at Yvaine's house today. She had a lot to explain.

Because I had been upstairs for a long time, admiring my mad skills, I didn't have much time left. I ran to my car and drove madly fast to school. I shouldn't have done that, because now I was early. Then I froze. There was a voice in my head.

'_I wonder what she's thinking right now. Can she hear us already? Let's try it. Hello Bella!' _I was stunned. I thought an answer, which made me feel stupid. _'Err, Hello? May I ask what on earth is happening? And, err, who are you?' _The voice mentally laughed at my confusion. _'I'm Tord. I'm Yvaine's boyfriend, and one of the Wafes as well, like you are. I'm afraid I can't tell you what's happening yet. Well I can, but Yvaine wants to do that, so I'm gonna leave it to her.' _

_Okay I think I'm going mental. There are more like me? How many? And what on earth was I?_ The voice chuckled. _'It will become clear soon, and you're not mental. I'm gonna switch of our connection now, because I have got to go to school. See ya!' _The voice disappeared.

School was over in a rush, I didn't pay attention, because I was kind of distracted. I didn't share any classes with Yvaine today and I was unable to find her during break, so I rushed to her after class.

"Hi Yvaine! Ehmm, I was wondering, could I, maybe…" She interrupted me. "Hi Bella! Could you come over to my house today?" Okay, so she was first. Then _her _voice appeared in my head. _'I will explain everything, please come?' _And she was gone again.

"Ehmm, sure." I said, still confused. We took off towards a lovely little brick stone house near a beautiful clear lake. I could see the brightly coloured fish swimming.

She sat on the ground in the green grass. For some reason, I wanted to change to my _other _form and let flowers grow everywhere. I resisted the temptation, and sat cross-legged next to Yvaine.

It was quiet for a while. Then I couldn't take it anymore. "What the hell am I?" I nearly screamed. She smiled. "Bella, you're a nymph." I gasped. I was a _nymph_? But, how?

"And not just a nymph, Bella. You're a Wafe. One of the four. Wafe stands for Water, Air, Fire and Earth. You're the one and only Earth nymph on this world. People call them Dryads. I am the Water nymph, they're called Naiads. My boyfriend, his name is Tord, is the Air nymph. There are not very many male nymphs, but he is. The last one is Roxane, she's the nymph of fire. We're the four greatest nymphs, and we are bound. We can switch on and off our connection, except if one of us is screaming for help. Then you will hear it anyway. We can hear each others thoughts, no matter if you're in human or nymph form. But you can switch it off. Do you want me to enter your head to show you how it works?" She asked. I was stunned. I was some sort of royal nymph. I had _a lot _of questions.

"No, Tord showed me this morning, so I think I have some kind of impression of how it works. But I have so many questions!" I said. She smiled. "Well then, ask."

"First of all, do we have powers? And how works the human thing? Do we have to eat and drink? What do we eat and drink? Do we sleep? Are our scents appealable to vampires? Do we age? Can we die?" She looked shocked at me. "Vampires?" She was afraid. I had said to much. Well they would find out anyway, so I decided to just tell her.

"Edward Cullen… He, he was my boyfriend. I loved him with my whole heart. He didn't drink human blood, only animal blood. But on my birthday, I cut myself at the wrapping paper. Jasper, his brother, tried to attack me… Edward saved me, but… He though it was too dangerous… And, and he, he left." I was crying at the end.

She looked at me with pity. "No. We do not appeal to vampires." She said. Sounding rather sorry for me. I nodded, I couldn't talk because of Edward. But I was dying to hear the answers to my questions, so I nodded for her to go on.

"Yes we have powers. There is one power all nymphs have, we attract the other sex. They become instantly infatuated with us, except when they have found their true love. It can be an annoyance sometimes. But enough about that. The other powers. Only we, the Wafes, have other powers too. I have the power of water. I can do anything with it I want. I do not have to breath under water. I can stay there as long as I want. Tord has the power over air. He can fly, and he can influence the weather by sending clouds away, or near. Roxane has the power over fire, in her nymph form, she won't get burned, and she is great at warming up cold food." She smiled. I couldn't help but smile too, it was enticing. The guy part seemed interesting, I would have to ask more about that later. Yvaine went on. "And you, you have the power over earth. You can make things grow and die. We all have the ability to change in the animals related to our element. I can change into fish, dolphins, frogs, whales, seals and that kind of animals. Tord can change into birds, butterflies and bats. You can change into forest creatures, rabbits, squirrels, foxes, deer and more. Roxane can only change into one animal, since animals don't really live in fire. She can change into a phoenix."

I gasped. Wow. A phoenix? Talking about awesome! And I could change into squirrels? I felt smug. But this was only the answer to one of my questions, and Yvaine seemed to know it. "The human thing. During the day, you can control it. You can change between nymph and human whenever you like. Though you shouldn't do it in public, but I'll explain that later. At night, you can't control it. At night you're a nymph. At night we're all nymphs. Now, why can't you change in public. Let me show you." She said. And then she got up. A silver light shone from within her, and a blue wind swirled around her.

She grew taller, slimmer, and even more beautiful then she already was. Through all this she floated a feet above the ground, and now she landed again. It would most likely draw attention if you did this in public. Again, the silver glow came from her skin, like in my dreams.

"Your turn." She said. I got up and searched for what I had to do. It came naturally. A golden glow shone bright from within me and a shiny green swirl lifted me of my feet. I felt myself changing into a nymph. When I got on my feet again, I felt so much better. So much more alive. "Great!" She said. "Your aura is really beautiful!" I looked at her in confusion. "Oh, the glow and swirl around you, we call it aura. Everyone has his own colour. Roxane's is bronze and bright red, and Tord's is a mother-of-pearl colour, and he has a golden yellow swirl." I smiled. I was glad she found my aura pretty.

"I'm gonna answer your questions again," she said. "Yes, we have to eat and drink. As much as a human does. But food tastes way better now. We eat just regular human food. We also have to sleep, but not much. When we're exhausted we do sleep much, but when we're just normal, we have enough sleep if we just sleep one hour a day. And yes, we also age. Though, we age slower than normal humans. The aging humans do in a year, we do in five. But, there are ways to stop your aging, but that's only possible when you are very capable of managing all your skills. We also can die. We're as fragile as humans, but vampire venom doesn't change us. When a vampire bites us, we die. But we can protect ourselves better than humans can, because of our powers." My heart dropped for a second. _Vampire venom kills us. _

Well, Edward wouldn't change me anyway. And if he ever came back, I could try and stop my aging. _BELLA! _My inner voice shouted at me _He is not coming back! _I sighed. I knew that. Yvaine looked at me. "Bella?" I looked at her. "Yes Yvaine?" she chuckled. "Call me Yve, Tord and Rox do that as well." I nodded. I understood. I didn't want people to call me Isabella, so I would call her Yve. "Well Bella, talking about Tord and Rox. It's time to meet them." Uh-oh, what will they think of me? I had to say I wasn't ready yet. "Tord! Rox! Come on! Come meet Bella!" She shouted.

Too late.

**A/N: So, Bells is a nymph. What do you guys think? Review!**

**I want to thank the people the names are stolen from**

_**Stardust (movie): **_**For Yvaine.**

_**Eddsworld (online series): **_**For Tord.**

_**Inkheart (book): **_**For Roxane.  
**_**Maryse: **_**For Mallone, Yve's last name.**

**Anyone ideas, complains, compliments, requests? REVIEW. Please, I want to get better at English, every single mistake, point it out to me, it will help me develop my English. **


	8. Chapter 7: Tord, Roxanne and Edward

**A/N: ****I forgot to do the disclaimer every time. So that'll come. Don't let the title make you all wound up, it's just an Edward's POV, he's not back yet.**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own twilight or any of her characters. I do own Tord, Roxane and Yvaine. (Yay me! I own something!)_

**Previously:**

"_Well Bella, talking about Tord and Rox. _

_It's time to meet them." _

_Uh-oh, what will they think of me?_

_I had to say I wasn't ready yet._

"_Tord! Rox! Come on! Come meet Bella!" She shouted._

_Too late._

**Chapter Seven**

_Tord, Roxane and Edward_

I was nervous like crazy. I didn't want to meet them yet. Well I did, 'cause in some way they were my 'pack' but I was anxious that they wouldn't like me.

Tord arrived first. He was beautiful. My Edward was more beautiful of course, but no one could overthrow him. Tord had half long golden blonde curly hair, piercing blue eyes, and a bit of a crooked smile, when he smiled it, you felt happy too. He got huge dimples when he smiled. He looked cute. He wasn't muscled, more gangly. But he reminded me of Emmett so badly. I liked him the instant I saw him.

"Hi Bella!" He said, so enthusiastic that it made me smile. "I am Tord. You spoke to me earlier today! Well, through our minds, some sort of. Did I scare you?" He suddenly sounded worried. I chuckled. "No, what did scare me was that this morning suddenly my room was covered in flowers and one grew out of my finger." Now it was his time to chuckle. "Yeah. When I first became a nyde, which is the male word for nymph, I was floating ten inches above my bed. That kinda freaked me out."

I thought of that in my head. I felt shock, had Roxane been on _fire _when she first became a nymph? Cause that would _really _freak me out!

Tord laughed out loud. I looked at him with confusion. "Sorry, you don't know how to put off our connection, and yes, Rox was on fire. She thought she was going mental and-" Tord was cut off. I think Yvaine shouted something to him in his head. So there was something I wasn't allowed to know (yet).

I looked at Yvaine, "What about you Yve? What happened when you changed?" Yvaine seemed to wake up out of some sad thoughts. "Me? Well my whole room was full of water, but I didn't need to breath. When I was scared, I thought I wanted to be normal again. And so it happened. I was the second one to change, Rox helped me through it."

I don't know why, but I thought Yve would've been the first. She seems like, a _leader _not someone who tells you what to do, like an Alpha, but someone you would turn to whenever you´re confused or scared. Like Carlisle.

A few seconds later, a phoenix landed on the green grass. Another two seconds later a bronze and bright red aura blew around the phoenix, and it changed into a girl, I assumed it was Roxane.

Her hair was bright red. Not the kind of red that looks more like orange, but also not one who looks like it's fake. It was a beautiful fierce colour, that looked completely natural. Her face was covered with freckles, and she had a resolute strong expression. To my surprise, her eyes were green. Soft but bright green. With not a hint of any other colour. It seemed out of character for her element.

For some reason, the first thought I had about her was _"She could've been Rosalie's best friend." _Why was it that they all reminded me of the Cullens, while they were so different? _It's because everyone reminds you of them nowadays. When someone has curls, you instantly think of Emmett, when someone says "I like to shop" you nearly cry because you miss Alice, when so- _shut up mind, you stupid nitwit.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I said shyly, I was kind of intimidated by this girl. "Oh _really?_ Who'd have suspected that? I thought you were the neighbour." She said it sarcastically, but I heard some hurt in her voice. I didn't think this was the right time to ask. She was wearing a mask. Not literally, but I could see she was a wonderful person inside, but something had happened to her and she hid it. When did I became such a psychologist? _Since you became a nymph, and the world went nuts. _Yeah, this time you're probably right. But you're still a nitwit. Gosh I lost fights I had with myself.

Roxane's expression changed. "Err, _sorry_" that didn't sound like she meant it, I bet Yve was shouting to her through their minds. "I'm Roxane. Rox for _friends._" She didn't say 'Rox for _you_' so I guess I wasn't her friend. Yet. I could work on that one.

"Yeah I know." I said, fiercer this time. I didn't want to sound like a pussy. She seemed to appreciate that. "So, you're earth. Can you do cool stuff?" I chuckled. "I don't know yet, I know I can grow flowers, on the ground and out of my fingertips, I know all the flower names all of a sudden, and the rest I don't know yet."

"WHAAT? Waterchick! Exploring your powers is the sickest part! You should've done that first!" Yvaine sighed. "Well _firechick,_" It sounded very different when Yve said it. Out of character. I struggled to keep from giggling. It was like Carlisle calling everyone 'dude'. "I figured you would like to do it." Yvaine said.

Roxane smirked. "Yeah, thanks, that'd be awesome." I wasn't sure if Roxane liked me. I would be very careful. Just in case. I know she wouldn't hurt me, but Emmett's practical jokes were still tattooed on my mind.

**EPOV (!)**

I. Can't. Take. This. Any. More. Not only I wanted my Bella in my arms. NOW. I could see Tyler and Mike and all those other perverts hit on her! What if she went with one of them? Or worse, what when Victoria or Laurent showed up?

This wasn't even the worst, that I was tortured, and drowning in self misery while the place were my heart should be kept screaming to me. "_Why did you leave her? I want to hear her voice whispering in my ear, I want to keep her from tripping, I want to kiss her, I want to feel her soft warm skin against mine when I touch her!" _I sighed. My place-were-my-heart-should-be was right. I missed my Bella more than anything.

But the worst was I took everyone down with me. Alice missed her best friend. She was almost all day in her clothing room (a closet was too small). Jasper was dying in the guilt and felt everyone's depressed feelings which didn't cheer him up either. Emmett missed his little sister, and didn't laugh at his own jokes anymore, and didn't bother to call me Eddie. Rosalie just wished she had been nicer to Bella now that she saw how much my Bella had changed us. "_You can't call her 'my' anymore." _I hate you mind. Esme was extremely sad to see all of us so miserable, and missed the girl she saw as a daughter and Carlisle was totally fixed on his job. And when he was home, he was just so quiet.

I walked downstairs. And screamed. There hadn't been any screaming in this house, so everyone was surprised and came towards me, exactly as I expected. "Edward, wha-" "I can't take this anymore. My heart, or the place were my heart used to be, is empty without her. I miss her. Alice misses her. Emmett misses her. Jasper misses her. Esme misses her. Carlisle misses her. Hell, even Rosalie misses her. We are going back to Forks. I don't care if it's a bit dangerous. I will protect her. I need her!"

The room was totally quiet. Everyone just stared at me. Then Alice bounced up and down. And Emmett screamed "FINALLYYYYY!" Rosalie was thinking lines in her head: "_Hi Bella! I'm so sorry I've been so awful to you! I'd like to start again, I really did miss you, and… No that's nothing. I'm so sorry Bella, forgive me please? I will do… No that's not right either. Bella, I…" _Esme literally glowed of happiness. Jasper looked doubtful. I listened to his thoughts _"I bet she hates me. I nearly killed her. What will she do? Will she just ignore me? I wouldn't… I couldn't… I just wish she knew how sorry I am." _I didn't try to comfort him. I couldn't. I wasn't mad at him, just a tiny bit angry. Carlisle just stood there smiling and said "We thought you'd never say it son."

So we were going back to Forks today. And I could see my beautiful precious lovely Bella again tomorrow. "_If she'll take you back, if she doesn't have anyone else, you can't just skip around and call her 'my'-" _Shut up mind. Don't ruin it. I'll deal with those questions later. Now, I was just in my happy place. With my Bella.

**A/N: **Don't have anything to add actually. REVIEW! Please? I want more than three reviews, even though this stuff isn't mine...

Yours,

_Arydia_


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **PLEASE could the visitors review? I'm BEGGING you on my knees!

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own twilight or any of her characters. I do own Tord, Roxane and Yvaine. (Yay me! I own something!)(still__)_

**Previously:**

_So we were going back to Forks today. _

_And I could see my beautiful precious lovely Bella again tomorrow. _

"_If she'll take you back, if she doesn't have anyone else, you can't just skip around and call her 'my'-" Shut up mind. Don't ruin it. _

_I'll deal with those questions later. _

_Now, I was just in my happy place. _

_With my Bella._

**Chapter Eight**

_Oh. My. God._

**BPOV:**

Roxane was bouncing up an down. I kinda learned to deal with the whole connection thingy, so I could hear her think "_Power time! Power time! Power time!_" she sounded exactly like Alice when someone told her the new Gucci set was in.

Roxane's hair lit on fire. I was about to scream, when the flames formed the illusion of Roxane doing a happy dance. I guess her emotions took over.

"Ehmm, Roxane? There's a mini fire you dancing on your head…" I struggled to keep from giggling. She looked up. "Oh crap! Let's take care of that, and then start!" she squealed.

The dancing flame disappeared, and we started.

"Okay Bella! So first, animal changing! Lets try some of yours, cause you've already seen mine! Concentrate deeply on an animal!" I thought about a Bunny, a black bunny with speckles. I changed, I felt the earth, my element, pulling me down, I felt myself shrink. I changed into a bunny.

But it wasn't the one I imagined, it was a white one with black ears. I realised I could still talk human, so I asked Roxane about it. "Roxane, why am I not black with speckles? That's what I imagined!" She chuckled.

"Woops, forgot to tell you, of each animal, you have only one form. They're unique like an aura. Other dryads can only change into one specific animal, but they also have their own animal, like their aura." Okay, that was pretty awesome. I was some hell of a rabbit!

I changed into several animals, a squirrel, a fox, a worm (Hey don't judge me! I was a yellow worm! That's pretty cool huh?), a deer, a robin (though I could only fly between trees, and not above them, since air was Tord's element) and a bear. Then I changed back into nymph.

"That was AWESOME!" I said happily. Roxane smirked, and then turned serious.

"Okay there's a few things you have to know about your animal changing. Where you are affects the animals you can change into. Here you can change into forest creatures, in the jungle, you can't. In the jungle you change into jungle creatures, in the desert into desert creatures and so on.

"So don't try to become a Chimpanzee in here, cause that won't work. Secondly, in animal form we smell very nice to leaches, we smell like a feast, sometimes even better than a human, so be aware always, when you smell a vamp coming, IMMEDIATELY change into nymph form. Otherwise it will turn out badly." I cringed at this thought. In the mountains, I could change into a mountain lion.

Edward liked mountain lions. And he ate, or better said drunk, deer too…

Roxane noticed. But she was kind enough not to ask about it. She might've heard it in my mind already. I wasn't really good at shutting the connection down. "Do you want to continue?" she asked me. I nodded. Hell yeah, I wanted!

"Okay so, you already figured out you can grow flowers from your fingertips, you can also make rocks appear, or other earth things."

She showed me by growing a flame of fire from her fingertips, it grew at high speed, it was fully grown within a second. Then she snapped her fingers, and a ball of fire floated before her. She stretched her arms toward the ball, and made her palms face it. She shot it away to a tree.

The tree lit, and I heard its pain. A terror came over me. I could feel its pain, I was burning. "Stop it!" I screamed high pitched. The pain became worse. I felt like dying, but I knew I would only feel horrible when the tree died, I wouldn't die as well. But I didn't want it to die. I loved the tree, I loved the earth.

It was then that I realised what a nymph is supposed to do. Love nature, and protect her when able to. "Stop it!" I screamed again.

Roxane looked at me, I was on my knees with my head in my hands, crying of pain. She snapped her fingers, and the pain didn't become worse, it stayed though, cause the tree was half burned, and I was focused on the tree.

I walked towards it, and placed my palm on the burned tree-trunk. It healed. The dry black charcoal changed into healthy brown wood. I felt relieved and happy. I stroked the bark of the tree with love. And then let go.

Roxane looked tortured. I tried to read her mind, but she closed the connection.

"Roxane? Are you alright?" she looked at me, with the same tortured expression. "I hurt you didn't I? I'm so sorry." I looked at her. "It's okay, the pain is over now. You didn't mean to do that."

I heard a short flash of her mind …_what happened with him, I couldn't deal with… _then it closed again. There was a lot more in this girl than met the eye. "Roxane, I'm okay. I swear." She looked at me, at every inch of my body, and then seemed to believe me. She lightened up.

"Okay, now something we can also use with humans near! Could you act and sing before the change?" I didn't think about the answer for a split second. "No. Absolutely not. I sucked."

**EPOV**

We were in Forks, the loveliest place on the world for me right now. I was planning to go to my Bella tomorrow. To beg her on my knees to take me back. I was laying in the meadow. Once it used to be my meadow. Now it was our meadow.

Then I heard a divine sound. A voice was singing, and she, it was with no doubt a girl, had the most beautiful voice in the world. It was clear, sweet and pure. It was only then that I realised what she was singing.

_It is so easy to see,_

_Dysfunction between you and me,_

_We must free up these tired souls_

_Before the sadness kills us both,_

_I tried and tried to let you know,_

_I love you but I'm letting go,_

_It may not last but I don't know._

_I just don't know._

She was singing Nothing Lasts Forever by Maroon5. How ironic. This kind of matched what I said to my beloved Bella. "I love you but I'm letting go." Then I realised it.

That was what I should've said. What I said instead was "I don't want you to come." Oh curse on me. The voice sounded sad, and I couldn't help but run to the source of the sound.

_If you don't know, then you can't care,_

_And you show up, but you're not there,_

_But I'm waiting, if you want to,_

_Still afraid that I will desert you._

I hoped my Bella was still waiting. Selfish bastard I am. But what if she was afraid that I would desert her? Curse these brilliant lyrics!

_Everyday, with every worthless word,_

_We get more far away,_

_The distance between us makes it so hard to stay,_

_But nothing lasts forever, but be honest babe,_

_It hurts but it may be the only way._

_A bed that's warm with memories,_

_Can heal us temporarily,_

_The misbehaving only makes,_

_The ditch between us so damn deep._

_I built a wall around my heart,_

_I'll never let it fall apart,_

_But strangely I wish secretly,_

_It would fall down when I'm asleep._

The singing stopped and was replaced by crying. Even the cry sounded angelic. What made this girl so unhappy? I reached the source. And saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. Bella.

**ROXANE POV:**

I was listening to Bella singing. She definitely had the most beautiful voice of us. I was captured in the song, but all of the sudden, she collapsed into tears. I broke out of a trance but it was too late. The vampire was close.

I hissed and stood for Bella protectively, because she wasn't able to fight right now, I was upset that I wasn't able to comfort her, but I was busy. "Show yourself!" I said in an angry tone.

A bronze haired young male vampire walked out of the bushes. His eyes fixed on Bella. She didn't see anything, she sat leaning to a trunk, with her arms around her legs, and her face in her knees. Sobbing.

"What do you want?" I asked still hostile.

"Bella?" the leach asked.

**BPOV:**

I was sobbing. Why did I have to sing a song that reminded me of him so bad? Especially the part about the wall. I hardly noticed Roxane talking to someone. The person in question didn't answer. Then I heard I familiar voice. A beautiful voice. An angel. "Bella?" Edward said.

My head shot up, It couldn't be him, It cou- Oh. My. God. It was him. IT WAS HIM. I didn't care he didn't want me, I jumped up and ran into his arms. Crying in his shirt. Not looking at his face. I just had to hold him.

He pushed me away. I kept crying. Remember he doesn't want you, Bella. "Bella, I am so sorry. I know I can never be forgiven. I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have lied. I love you so dearly, I thought it was for the best if I went away. I thought it would be- " He still loved me. I cut him off. "Shut up and kiss me."

He looked stunned. I knew I didn't smell edible anymore, so I took control, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and crushed my lips onto his. I felt so loved when he wrapped his own hands around my waist and kissed me back. "You're mine, Cullen." I whispered into his ear.

My dream world was interrupted by a very angry fire nymph "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Woops. I forgot about her. I gotta explain a _lot._

**A/N: **DONE. HE'S BACK. SO WATCHA THINK OF THAT? ReviewReviewReview.

Love,

- Arydia


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Well, the begging on my knees seemed to help, since I got two reviews. So I'm 'nna try it again! I'M BEGGING YOU TO REVIEW! Okay, this is gonna be a sad chapter, so if you don't like that, you better skip this one…

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own twilight or any of her characters. I do own Tord, Roxane and Yvaine. (Yay me! I own something!)_

**Previously:**

"_You're mine, Cullen." I whispered into his ear._

_My dream world was interrupted by a very angry fire nymph _

"_WHAT THE FUCK?"_

_Woops. I forgot about her. I gotta explain a lot._

**Chapter Nine**

_Roxane's Story__._

**BPOV:**

Roxane was very angry at me. "You can't get hurt! We have the connection, and I just became to care about you! I can't loose another person I care about!" A shocked expression flashed on her face. I think she realised she said to much. I would ask her about it, but first it would explain to her why I walked into the arms of a vampire.

"Roxane, this is Edward. I met him almost two years ago. I know he's a vampire, but he doesn't drink human blood, only animal blood. I fell in love with him. He lives with his family in a beautiful house in the woods, none of them drinks human blood. The day after I turned 18 he… he left. I was devastated and I lay in the woods for hours. Lost. I have been depressed for months until my changes. Now he's back, and I still love him, even though I should kick his ass for leaving." I said, a tear ran down my cheek by remembering. I glared at Edward as I said I should kick his ass.

"Wait, what?" Edward and Roxane shouted at the same time. I sighed. "Okay, Roxane you first." "Family? How many? Do we have like five leeches around?" Uh-oh… If she thought five was many. How would she react to seven… CRAP, I forgot to turn the connection of. "SEVEN? SEVEN VAMPIRES? Okay. If they don't attack us, I won't call for help, but if they make one wrong move… And don't expect me to like them!"

She had her mouth open to continue, but Edward interrupted. "Okay Bella, this is driving me crazy. I can't wait, and I can't read your mind, you know that. What do you mean by 'lost for hours'? And what on earth do you mean by 'changes'?"

I wanted to answer him, but Roxane interrupted again. "READ. HER. MIND. You have mind reading powers? Well that's just great. Seven leeches with one with a power and… THREE WITH A POWER?"

Dammit! I gotta learn to turn the connection off.

"Jasper can control and feel emotions, and Alice can see visions of the future. Now, Bella please continue?" Edward said, impatiently.

Roxane sat on a rock, she was angry and little sparks of fire swirled around her hands. Edward better watch it.

"Well, your first question is easy. When you left, I ran after you. I tripped after a while, cause you know me. All clumsy. Sam Uley found me after a few hours, and brought me home. Did you know he's werewolf? Just like Jake." I said.

"Oh yeah, and Edward, you better watch it with Roxane, cause she controls fire. Which brings me to your second question. My changes. Well Edward, I'm no silly human anymore. You might have noticed I don't smell edible anymore. That's because I'm a nymph. And not just a nymph, a Wafe. Just like Roxane. I control earth Edward! I think I still smell eatable as human though. And I smell super yummy as animal."

"The legends about the nymphs are true? Gorgeous women who are in connection with nature, and led by the four Wafes, leaders of the elements." Edward asked.

I chuckled. "Yeah, but you misplaced one thing: Not only gorgeous _women. _There are nydes out there as well. They're rare but Tord, he's the air Wafe, is one."

Edward didn't look to happy at that. "Wait, did you say you _know _Jacob Black is a werewolf?" I nodded, and than I realised it. "Jerk! You have known all along? Why didn't you tell me? You knew he was my friend!" He looked at me "Sorry, Bella. I wasn't allowed to. How did you know? Did he do anything to you? I swear to all what's holy I will ki-" I quickly interrupted. "No need for violent thoughts, Cullen. I hung out with them when you weren't around. They helped me through."

He looked miserable. "I'm so sorry, Bella." I wasn't ready to give up my only blackmail material, so I turned to Roxane.

"It's my time for questions, what did you mean by I can't lose _another _person I care about, Roxane?" She turned to me. Tears swelled up in her eyed. "You can call me Rox. Now, Bella. Yve forgot to tell you, but we can call up illusions and place them in the air." She clapped her hands and a fire swirled around Edward. He screamed like a girl "EEEEKS! BELLA HELP M- oh." He realised it had been an illusion and looked at the ground in shame. Roxane chuckled, and then she turned sad again.

"It's the reason why I didn't like you at first. I only let you in so quick, because I got to teach you your powers. I think Yvaine did that on purpose, cause she already knows this, and that I don't trust people. I don't trust people, because I don't trust myself since that day. I'll call up my memory and show you."

**RPOV:**

I knew I got to tell her one day. And her bloody boyfriend probably already read it in my mind, so I might as well do it now. I felt tears coming up when I clapped my hands.

**NOBODY'S POV****;**** ILLUSION:**

_Roxane walked into a cosy room. There were two beds in there, like she shared the room with someone. _

_A boy with the age of nine or ten held her hand. "Come on Toby, let's get you to bed." She said to the boy. "But Roxy, I'm not tired!" he said to her._

"_I know. Me neither, but mom said you had to go to sleep. You know what? I don't feel so well, so we'll go together, and tell each other stories! How does that sound?" Toby smiled. "That'__s awesome. Let's do it."_

_A __few minutes later both kids lay in their beds. "Tobe, you have toothpaste on your chin." Roxane chuckled. He wiped it quickly away with the sleeve of his pyjamas. _

"_Okay who __starts?" Roxane said. "You! Your stories are awesome!" Toby yelled. "Okay then. Let me think." It was silent for a moment and then Roxane started. _

"_Once upon a time, yeah Tobe, I know it's a corny beginning, but I aint no writer, so I'm gonna say it anyway, once upon a time there were a boy and a girl. The boy was called Rex and the girl was called Tobia" Roxane said. _

"_Hey you switched our names!" Toby said enthusiastic, and a little too loud. "Roxane! Tobias! Go to sleep!" a male voice called from downstairs. _

_Toby scoffed. "I hate it when dad calls me that." Roxane chuckled. "I know Tobe," She whispered. "Now let me continue." Roxane told her little brother a story about two brave kids on an adventure. When it was done, both of them yawned. _

"_Toby, I'm afraid I can't stay awake for your story, will you tell me tomorrow?" Roxane said, slowly and sleepy. "Yeah, that's okay. Night Roxy, I love you." Toby yawned. "Sweet dreams Tobe, I love you too. So much…" after saying that, she fell asleep._

The Illusion jumped to a few hours later.

_Roxane was twisting in her dreams, a tortured expression on her face. Then she lit on fire. She slept through it, because she was the fire __Wafe, she became immune for flames. _

_But the flames reached her bed, and spread around the room. To the place w__here the little boy was sleeping. His bed lit on fire. _

_Roxane was still asleep, screaming through her nightmare. Toby woke up, flames everywhere around them he screamed. _

_Roxane slept right through everything. Her expression was one of intense pain, her hair grew longer__, her face and body turned beautiful and she started to glow, but the fire didn't stop. The fire was everywhere, Toby couldn't escape. _

_The door flew open, a middle aged woman with brown hair and a kind face in a __bathrobe, her face was sleepy, and a man who was the same age with dark red hair and a few wrinkles in his loving face, came inside. _

_Their sleepy expressions changed into terrified and wide awake. "Toby!" The woman screamed. _

_She ran right into the flames to her son, who was half dead by now. "No __Adelia! Don't!" He said, while running after her. But when they reached the kid, they couldn't go back._

"_Roxane! NO!" The woman screamed. The man had grabbed his cell phone and dialled 911. "__Dave Mercide… Fire… Dales Avenue 46" was all he could choke out, when the connection broke. _

_Roxane was sitting straight up in the split of a second, scared to death. "NOOO! MOM! DAD! TOBY!" She screamed. "NOO PLEASE!" _

_She was desperate__ly trying to come to them. "Roxane… I love you." Her mother said before she collapsed and fell unconscious on the ground. Roxane screamed. _

"_NO PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!" She desperately clapped her hands, but the fire only grew. She was sobbing hysterically "Please.. No. No. No." She whispered through her sobs. Her dad lied on the ground, not moving. _

_The eyes of her brother were wide open. "Roxy help me!" he said, weak. Then his gaze turned blank. Roxane ran right through the fire, but she was too late. Her family was no more. The whole room was turning into ashes._

"_Noooo!" she cried. _

_She took the body of her little brother in her arms. She wanted to take her parents too, but she wasn't strong enough. _

_She jumped out of the window and ran into the woods. She heard the sound of sirens silently__, far away. Trying to stop the fire. Hysterically sobbing she collapsed to the ground. _

_Holding the last piece of her dearest possessions. Her family. She __lulled the corpse of Toby in her arms. And snuggled her face in his burnt belly._

Again, the illusion skipped a part.

_Roxane was digging a hole in the ground. She was barely glo__wing, thin, her eyes were red because of the crying, and there were still rivers coming down her cheeks. When the hole was done, she gently let a small coffin sink into the hole. _

_She covered it up. And placed flowers over the grave. A small sto__ne on the end of the grave said:_

"_Tobias Mercide. 25-07-88 – 03-09-98, Beloved brother and child. "No matter were you are, you will never be out of my heart. I will love you dearly until the last of my days, and after that."__" _

_Roxane sat next to the grave, dirty from the soil. Her hands around her knees, rocking herself. She whispered to herself "I love you Tobe."_

The illusion ended.

**BPOV:**

I had watched the illusion in horror. The pain this girl held was way worse than I expected. My tears were running freely over my cheeks. I wasn't able to speak.

But I saw Roxane on the ground. Her face in her knees, and her arms wrapped around herself like she was trying to keep herself from falling apart.

I didn't say a word, but I sat next to Roxane and hugged her.

She rested her head on my shoulder and cried. I cried with her. The connection was open. _"You can't get hurt Bella, y-you just can't"_ _"I won't Rox, I won't"_.

**EPOV:**

I just couldn't believe it. Such terror this girl had seen. I stood still as a statue. I had several thoughts at the same time, and I wished I had a pensieve like Dumbledore has. My main thoughts were thoughts of terror and pity for the girl.

The other thoughts I had were about years. The tombstone had said 25-07-88 – 03-09-98, it was 2010 now, this meant the boy would turn twenty-two this year. The girl was older than him.

She had been around fifteen in the illusion, though she didn't seem a day older than sixteen now. She should've looked like she was almost twenty-seven! I sat next to the sobbing girl.

I knew it was impolite, and highly inappropriate but my curiosity won.

"Ehmm, Roxane, how old are you?" She looked at me, her whole face wet. "I turned sixteen one and a half year ago." She mumbled. But, that was impossible!

"But, that's not…" Bella interrupted me, she looked angry, and her whole face was as wet as Roxane's. "One human year, is ten nymph years." She said angry at me for being impolite.

"Oh. Sorry." I said quietly. Now this was cleared up, my thoughts turned sad. I couldn't take it, and Bella saw it. Her expression softened. "Just go, Edward." She said. And I ran.

**APOV:**

I was still concerned over Bella, because I hadn't seen a single vision of her the last few days. Edward came to me, terror on his face. Oh no! Bella didn't take him back?

"That's not it, Alice." He said. But if that wasn't the reason… And I didn't see visions… "Oh god no! Is she dead!" I panicked. "No! She's alive and we're back together." I squealed. "Then why do you look so sad?" He sighed.

"To make a long story short, Bella's the earth Wafe, she ages really slow, and the fire Wafe just showed us an illusion of how she changed, and her whole family died." He said, still looking only sad.

Bella was an important nymph who aged ten times slower than a human, I knew this, because I had read all the legends about the nymphs. This was pretty awesome!

But the poor fire Wafe! I felt so sorry for her. I hugged Edward, and he hugged me back. "Everything's okay." I whispered to him and that seemed to help.

**RPOV:**

Bella rocked me. This was weird, technically, I was older than she was. But she felt like a big sister, and she comforted me.

"I will always be here Rox. I know we don't know each other that well, but I'll consider you one of my friends, if you want to." She said to me, her voice soft and shaky. I just nodded. "Please don't think of this when Yve and Tord are around… They finally think I'm doing better."

It was her turn to nod. I remembered my baby brother. He would have turned twenty-two this year. He should've lived. It was all my fault. Mom, Dad, Toby.

**BPOV:**

A few hours have past since Rox told me her story. The night would fall soon, and it would be my first night as a nymph.

I would be in total contact with the earth. Rox felt better. She had taken a shower, and changed clothes before catching up with us.

By us I mean Tord and Yvaine. I was looking forward to my first night as nymph, but first I had to introduce my new 'pack' to my vampire family.

And Roxane had insisted on meeting the Quileute pack. But I'd deal with that tomorrow. First, I had to make sure my pack got a good first impression of their mortal enemies.

My life is so boring. _Not._

**A/N: **I cried while writing this. I know, I'm an arrogant sissy :'( Could you please review? Thanks.

Yours, *sobs*

Ayla (yeah that's my name…)


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: **ANNIVERSARY! TENTH CHAPTER! So yeah. Anyway, this chapter is going to be happier, though I did get a lot more reviews at the last one. But maybe it was because I begged? *BEGGING*

Thanks for all the reviews people! Makes me do a happy dance!

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own twilight or any of her characters. I do own Tord, Roxane and Yvaine. (Yay me! I own something!)_

**Previously:**

_I had to make sure my pack got a good first impression of their mortal enemies. _

_My life is so boring. Not._

**Chapter Ten**

_Meetings and Nights_

**BPOV:**

Nervous. Nervous. Nervous.

I was a little nervous, obviously. We were walking towards the Cullens, who were waiting in the meadow. At vampire speed, because we, the Wafes, ran very hard. Vampires couldn't catch up with us. That was nature, pray has to outrun the stronger predator, otherwise… Yeah, otherwise you're dead. Tord and Yve had caught up with us when we were almost there. For some reason, Edward threw a deadly glare at Tord. Hmm, I should ask him about that later.

But vampire speed wasn't slow. So we were there in about five minutes. I stopped my pack before entering.

"Okay guys, I want to make a great entrance. Cause vampires are show-offs, now it's my time to show off! Now here's what we're gonna…" Edward was still beside us. "SHOO! This is a nymph thing!" I said, a bit irritated. He chuckled and went to his family.

"Okay guys, here's what we're gonna do. Rox, you go as a phoenix, okay? Tord, just do your thing dude, fly. Yve, I want you to ice skate through the air. You know, like that guy did in The Incredibles?" She chuckled. They all nodded. "What 'bout you Bells?" Roxane said. "Me?" I smiled. "I'm going Tarzan."

I made a large liana grow, this time it didn't come out of my fingertips, it was too large for that. It grew from my palm. I climbed into a large tree, which went surprisingly well. It was like I was Spiderman climbing up a wall. I connected the liana with the tree. Not by knotting it, but by making it a part of the tree.

"Okay, everybody ready?" I shouted. I heard agreement from down. "3, 2, 1. GO!" I screamed. Oh, this was so much fun! I wish I had thought of a camera. They should've seen their faces.

**EPOV: (NB: Not Eddie, but Emmie)**

Wow! Sick! My little sissy has grown awesome! I mean, she was on a liana swinging over here, making a summersault in the air, and landing in front of us with a huge smirk.

And there was this other sick dude flying, and this awesome chick ice skating, making ice out of her hands! And then I saw it. A phoenix.

"Where's Dumbledore? Where is he?" I asked. Looking around like a maniac. It was like the phoenix laughed. Then it landed in front of me and changed into a girl. As beautiful as the ice chick. And as beautiful as the… Hey, since when did Bella look like that? And since when could she do things like that? Holy smoke. I missed something.

"Uhmm. Eddie boy? What happened to Bella?" Edward smacked me at the head. "Stop. Calling. Me. Eddie boy!" I smirked. Bella laughed, her laugh sounded different. So did her voice when she spoke.

"My dear Cullens. I introduce to you: the Wafes. Roxane, the fire Wafe, Yvaine, the water Wafe and Tord the air Wafe." The handsome boy spoke. "And Bella, the earth Wafe." GAAAAASP! Wowie! Since we left, little fragile Bella human, turned into not-so-little fragile powerful Bella nymph queen. AWESOME. Hey I forgot something.

"Emmett, you have the mind of a fruit loop. You can't think of anything for longer than five seconds." "And you are a boring cereal Edward." I answered. Now, time to unforget the forgotten.

"Bellieeee!" I screamed, I ran down to her, and squeezed her in a large bear hug. "Emmiebear!" She squealed, while she hugged me back. After me, Alice jumped at Bella. Squealing about how good she looked, and that they really should go buy new clothes. Bella didn't look like she was looking forward to that.

After Alice, Jasper hugged her. "Nice huh? That I don't smell edible." She chuckled.

Everyone sniffed in a reflex, and they gasped. "You really don't!" Jasper was jumping up and down like a girl. "Now we can finally play video games without me wanting to kill you!" Bella laughed.

After Jasper, Esme pulled Bella in a motherly hug. Scoff. My hugs are _way _better. Esme whispered to Bella. "I'm glad to have my daughter back.". A tear rolled down Bella's cheek. But she was smiling, so I guess it was something sensitive.

Carlisle followed after Esme. He just hugged Bells.

Rosalie was up. "Hi Bella. Glad to have you back." She said shyly. "OH COME ON!" I screamed. I pushed Rose to Bella. "Give her a hug!" I said. Everyone looked at Rose, expecting her to hit me. But she actually hugged Bella. "Glad to have you back too." Bella whispered.

The fire chick cleared her throat. "Ehmm, Bella.. Could you maybe, like introduce us to our mortal enemies." She said. She didn't sound angry, but this saddened me. "Mortal enemies? You don't like us?" I whispered. I did like her. I mean, she could change into a phoenix. I like everyone who can change into a phoenix.

"That's not what she means." Bella said. Even Edward looked a bit worried and surprised. Bella sighed. I'll show you. Just smell. She changed into a deer.

That blood. It was so delicious. I needed to have it. To feel it. To drink it. It smelled like the most wonderful thing in the world. I jumped at the deer. But, in a split second the deer was on the other side of the field and changed into Bella again. I came back to my senses. I felt so ashamed, until I saw that my whole family, _including _Carlisle, had tried to attack. Bella ran faster than any of us ever could. Back to where we were standing.

"You see? I can change into super yummy animals, and vampire venom kills me. But I can run faster than you guys, of which I am obviously proud, so don't worry. I won't change in front of you."

I still felt awkward. I needed to talk. "I'm sorry I jumped Bella." I whispered. She looked at me in disbelief, and then looked at all the Cullens. "Whoa! No need to feel sorry guys! I knew this would happen." Most of us relaxed, but Carlisle and Edward were plainer than usual.

"Well, introduction time!" Bella chuckled. She turned to her fellow nymphs and nymph dude. "Okay guys, this is Tord. The air Wafe." Tord smirked. "Hey, 'sup?" he asked. "Hey Tord, do you like videogames?" I asked seriously. Tord's expression changed. "HELL YEAH! Let's go play some!" Bella glanced at him. Wow I didn't know she could be frightening. "… after this nice meet session." Tord murmured. Bella chuckled at him. The chick with long blonde hair laughed along with her.

**JPOV:**

I took a look at the air dude. I felt so jealous and angry towards him. Huh? Oh wait, it were Edward's feelings. But why did he…?

"This is Yvaine, she's the water Wafe." Bella said. Yvaine smiled. "Yvaine is with.." Bella didn't need to continue, cause the air dude, I mean Tord, kissed her. "Me!" he snickered. Edward suddenly didn't feel angry and jealous anymore. Now I understood. I burst out in laughter. Everybody looked at me with question in their eyes. I was not speaking clearly, cause I was still snickering, but I told them anyway.

It's always time for a little prank on Eddie. "Edward is jealous of you dude! He thought you were having something with Bella! Aww poor Eddie! Was he gonna steal your giwfwiend?" The last part I said in a childish tone. Edward punched my shoulder, but looked ashamed to the ground. Everybody was laughing at him. Bella rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Anyways, this is Roxane. Dumbledore's bird." Everybody snickered at that, but Roxane was kinda angry, and our bodies are some sorta flammable so I stopped it. And so did the rest, knowing I was feeling her emotions. "Just kidding, Rox. She's the fire Wafe."

Rosalie. Was. Jealous. Wow. It was unbelievable. Rosalie was actually _jealous. _"You have pretty eyes." She said in a vampire soft tone. Roxane's head shot towards her. "Why thank you! I love your hair!" She said. Rosalie literally shone. Complimenting on her hair is a big plus. "Oh my god! Thank you! I'm Rosalie. But how did you hear me?" Yep. Rose was happy. "Oh, we have superior hearing." She smiled, and went to stand next to Rosalie. They started talking about shampoo. With an excitement I couldn't understand.

"Well now that the nyde and all the nymphs are introduced, it's time to introduce the Vamps." Bella smiled. "So, this here, is Edward. You probably knew that already, since he's my boyfriend. He can read thoughts. Well, not mine, but everyone else's." Bella said in one breath. She was hyper, someone probably gave her sugar. She wasn't to good with sugar. I couldn't even imagine what alcohol would do to her. Shiver. It would be a nightmare! "Ehmm…" Edward said. "What?" Bella looked at him with question. "I can't read _any _of your thoughts." He murmured. "OOOH BUUUURN!" Emmett shouted at exactly the same time as Tord did. They high fived each other. Bella smiled at him. "Yep, honey, you gotta give it to them, that's a pretty nice burn."

"This is Jasper, he can feel and change your emotions." Roxane shut up out of her thoughts. And I could see she was trying to change her feelings. She felt unbelievably sad. I wouldn't ask her. She would tell me, if she wanted to. "This is Alice. She can see the future. Well, she sees visions." Suddenly Bella laughed, and Roxane felt smug. "Bella, what's funny?" Alice asked. "I don't know why no one ever thought of it! But Rox is gonna call you Psychick!" Some chuckles, and laughter of Emmett, boy, if anyone would say 'pudding' to that guy, he would still find it funny, filled the field.

When the mood was serious again, Bella spoke again. "This is Emmett, he is really strong. And childish." A gasp filled the field. "AM NOT!" Emmett screamed. "Oh, okay. He's not strong, just childish." Bella smirked. "No! I am really strong! I'm not childish!" everyone turned their head towards Emmett. Emmett gasped. "My own family! Betrayers!" He went to sit on a rock, angry. But after a few seconds, he came back, and said. "You are forgiven." Chuckles once again.

"Well where was I? Oh yeah, that's Rosalie. She doesn't have a power, but she _is _extraordinary beautiful, as you can see." Bella said. Rosalie felt disagreement. Edward shot a pitiful look at her. I would ask them later.

"This, is Carlisle. He's a doctor. A damn good one! He's some sort the father of the pack. The dad. He's very talented." She continued with a smile. Yvaine was interested. "So, what kind of doctor are you?" She talked neat. But at the same time, a little bit of teenage girl shone through. Carlisle smiled. "Well, at the moment, I'm a surgeon." Yvaine felt admiration. "How do you resist?" She asked. She was utterly curious. "I've been working on it all my life. I've never drank a single drop of human blood, and now, I am so far that I can resist it quite well." He felt smug. Then he looked at Bella, and felt shame. The whole deer thing still bothered him.

"And this is Esme. What can I say, a mother by heart. Loving, and prepared to do anything for her beloved ones." Bella continued. "Esme is married to Carlisle, Rosalie is married to Emmett, Alice is married to Jasper and Edward is my boyfriend." She finished. "Well Bells, looks like you need to marry to fit in properly." Roxane smirked. Bella turned a very elegant red. Not the tomato one she used to.

Then the sun disappeared behind the horizon. Something changed in all of the Wafes' eyes, and their emotions… I've never felt anything like it. They were _completely _connected to their elements. Yvaine left without saying anything. I guess she needed to go to some place with water. Tord changed into an eagle, which was pretty awesome, and flew away.

Roxane also left, as a phoenix. I didn't know where she would go to. I think to some place dry, to create fire.

Bella also had that weird glance in her eyes. She climbed into a tree, not very high, but surprisingly fast. We could still see her. Edward made a move to go to her, but I stopped him. "Edward, she is completely connected to the earth right now. She probably won't even see you." Edward took another look at Bella. He sighed. He sat down, and started watching her.

Bella placed her palm on the tree. Then she started talking in a language I didn't know. It sounded like the wind in the leaves and the creaking of a cortex at the same time. She talked a little slower than our fastest conversations, but it was too fast to hear for human ears.

After a while, she climbed down the tree, and placed her hand on a spot that was crooked, resin dropped out of it. The place healed, and made place for healthy new brown cortex.

Then she left. She ran, so Edward didn't even have to try to catch up on her. She was so much faster. I think she was running through the woods, healing the earth, adding new flora here and there.

**BPOV:**

I was embarrassed. Roxane said _out loud _that I needed to marry Edward. And –

Earth. The tree at the other end of the field. He was in pain. I needed to help him. I climbed up to the place where his heart was. I placed my palm on him, and talked with him.

"My dear, what has happened? Why are you in pain?" I said. He answered in a low, calming tone. "A wild cat has crooked my cortex. It hurts, and my resin is still flowing out the wound." I was immediately angry at the cat, but I needed to heal my friend. "Where did the cat hurt you? I can help you." I whispered. "Lower, nearly to the ground. I know you can my queen. You can help all of us. Thank you for that." I was flattered. "You are all so welcome." I said, before climbing down.

After I had healed my friend, I felt so much need around me. Lonely trees who whished for company, fields where the grass was in grief because children had picked up all the flowers, plants in pain. I needed to help them all. I wanted to help them all. And so I ran. The whole night, I made flowers appear, healed plants, grew young trees, and so much more. When the moon started to descend, I was exhausted. I climbed up in one of the highest trees, and asked her permission to grow moss on her thickest branch. She allowed it, and said I was welcome. I grew moss on the branch, thick, soft moss. I lay down on it, and as the stalks sung a lullaby for me, I fell asleep.

**A/N: **I'm sorry if it's a bit sloppy. I had kinda a writers block for this chapter. If I failed miserably, just tell me so. The next chapter will be named _"Meet the pack, once more". _There will be a surprise :)

Don't forget to push the magical greenish button below!

Love,

Ayla


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own twilight and blah.. But I own Roxane, and she's awesome. IN YOUR FACE STEPHANIE! God I'm pathetic._

**Previously:**

_I lay__ down on it, and as the stalks sung a lullaby for me, I fell asleep._

**Chapter Eleven**

_Meet the Pack, once again_

**BPOV:**

When I woke up, I was lying in my bed. Strange, I didn't remember going home. But it came out handy, because if Charlie would've found an empty bed, he would've seriously freaked out. He'd probably even have called _mom_. Shiver. She would be SO angry.

There was a knock on the door. CRAP. I was still in nymph form. I changed into human in a split second, luckily, changing into human didn't have all kinds of swirls and colours.

Charlie might've seen a glance of my nymph form, but he probably thought it was a hallucination. I sighed in relief. He came inside. "Morning Bells." He said happily. Someone was in a good mood. "I made you breakfast." He said. I heard a double tone.

"Dad, what is it?" I said suspicious. "Well, I wanted to go fishing today, but since Sunday is supposed to be family day, I wasn't sure if…" I chuckled. "Just go dad! Have fun." He smiled and left.

I stretched and walked towards my closet. All my clothes were gone. And the closet was completely filled with new clothes. The poor closet almost broke under the gigantic pile of clothing. "Alice." I whisper yelled. I saw she had bought two different sizes of everything. Since I was taller and thinner in nymph form. I was kinda grateful. Now I didn't have to go shopping myself!

I chose a light skinny jeans, and a dark blue (That didn't have _anything _to do with the fact that Edward liked blue on me! … Okay, maybe a little.) shirt, and grey low all stars. I looked pretty good, even though I said it myself.

I walked down stairs. Gosh, my human form was slow. Charlie had indeed made breakfast. Orange juice, and a sandwich with peanut butter and jelly. Yum. Then it hit me. I had promised Roxane that I would introduce her to Jake and his pack. I groaned. I'd love to go to Jake, but with all of my changes… Yep. I would have to explain everything _again_.

When I finished my food, I walked towards the phone, and dialled Jake's number. "Hello, Black's residence, Jacob speaking." Jake said. I chuckled. "Well, well, Jakey, when did you get so formal?" I said. "Bells? Is that really you? You sound … different." He said, he sounded happy though.

"Yeah… That's what I was calling about. I need to tell you something, could you maybe gather your pack and meet us at the beach?" I asked. He sounded suspicious when he answered. "Us? You're not bringing the Cullens right?" No. that would be stupid, they still had that treaty. "Nope, 'us' doesn't contain any vampires. I'll explain on the beach." Jake sounded happy again. "Okay, Bells. See ya in half an hour?" He said. "Yeah, that'd be great." I answered, and then we hung up.

I turned into nymph form and ran at high speed to Yve's house. Tord would most certainly be there, and if I was lucky, Rox would be as well. I knocked on the door, I heard some mumbling, and a chair fell, when Tord opened up. I couldn't help giggling.

"Hey Bells, whatup? And what's funny?" He said. "Well, the werewolves will be at the beach in about twenty-five minutes, waiting for us. And what's funny is that you've got lipstick all over your face, and it looks slightly like Yve's colour." He turned red, and whipped it away with his sleeve. "Is Rox here?" I asked him. I got my answer pretty quick, cause a phoenix landed before me, and changed into a nymph.

She gasped. "Really? You really did it for me?" she was bouncing up and down. "Yeah, Rox. I promised you, didn't I?" She ran away. "Rox? What are you doing?" I said, and thought. But her connection was closed. _"I'll be back in fifteen minutes" _I heard in my head. Right. I waited for her. I was quite bored, so I went inside, which I shouldn't have done.

Tord and Yvaine were quite busy with their make-out session. I cleared my throat as loud as I could and said "Get a room!" Tord jumped off Yvaine and sat straight on the couch with a head that was as red as Roxane's hair.

Yvaine smiled and sat up slowly and calmly grinning widely. "You might not remember, but this _is _my room." She said. Tord looked proudly, lovingly and dedicated to Yvaine. EW. Did I look like that when I looked at Edward? I hoped not, but the truth I didn't want to speak, and Roxane came to save me, by running inside.

"Get used to them." She said, grinning. I looked at her. She had put on her best clothes, brushed her hair, and put on some make-up. I sighed. "You went away to change your _clothes_? Roxane, they run around, dirty and half naked! You shouldn't have done the effort." She chuckled, which I didn't understand, but I didn't bother to ask. We ran to the beach in a group, and were there right before the wolves. We heard them coming, and quickly changed into humans.

Jacob was ahead, and came running to me. "Bells!" he said, and pulled me in a huge hug. "The rest of the pack came walking towards us too, laughing and pushing each other. Then they stood still in surprise. Quil whistled and chuckled. Jake took a better look at us.

"Bella, what has changed?" he asked. "I'll show you." I said. Then we changed, in a chaos of aura's. We grew taller, thinner and more beautiful. Then the wolves were _really _surprised.

"Not being mean or something, but, _what _are you?" I chuckled. "We're nymphs, well except for Tord, he's a nyde, cause he's a guy." "And _who _are your friends?" he asked. I first told him the whole Wafe story, and then started introducing.

"Well pack, this is _my _pack. This is Yvaine, Yvaine, this are in order," I pointed at the ones of whom I said the name, and Yvaine shook their hands one by one. "Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady and Embry." After Yvaine, Tord went to shake hands. And after Tord, "Guys, this is Roxane."

Everything went exactly as it had with Yve and Tord. Then she was in front of Brady, she shook his hand and walked over to Embry, he looked her in the eyes and froze.

I didn't understand, what was wrong?

Then, all the pack members started laughing. Roxane looked scared, afraid she had done something wrong. "Embry? What did I do?" She asked. _"Wow my god, he is smokin' … oh crap the connection is still on." _She thought. Yve, Tord and I started chuckling.

Jake answered her question. "It seems like little Embry Call has imprinted on you, Roxane." He chuckled. "I'll show you," he said and he walked to Embry. "Embry who's in front of you?" he said in his ear.

"An angel." Embry answered dreamy. All the guys started laughing even harder, and Yvaine and Tord were in hysterics too. I was as well. But Roxane just stood there, staring in his eyes. Smiling like a maniac.

Oh no, she's not gonna… yeah she is.

Roxane almost jumped at Embry kissing him. Everyone stopped laughing. Embry was kissing back. "Embry! Dude, get a room or something." Brady shouted, since he was right next to them. Roxane pulled back, but her arms were still around his neck.

Embry grabbed her hand, and pulled her with him. "We're going to get to know each other," a.k.a. make out, I thought. "at my place." He said. And they ran away.

Okay… That went fast. Awkward silence filled the beach. Then Collin shouted. "Man, why does he get a sexy nymph an I still got nothin'!" All the guys that did not imprint yet laughed, and made agreeing sounds. The guys that _did _imprint just shook their heads.

**RPOV:**

Woa. Bella had _so _been wrong when she said that I shouldn't have done the effort. Talkin' about hot! The definition of hot stood in front of me, in the form of ten musled, tall, Indian, smoking hot werewolves. I'd like me some piece of that! Hmm, which one did I want to seduce? Not the ones Bella called Collin and Brady. They were to young. According to Bella, who had explained imprinting on our way to the beach, Sam, Paul, Jared and Quil had already imprinted, Leah was a chick, so that left Embry, Jacob and Seth. Hmm. When I would walk by for shaking hands, I'd look which one had the prettiest eyes.

I shook their hands one by one, looking in their eyes. When I past Brady, I came in front of Embry.

_Wow. _W-O-W. Just wow. He had the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen in my entire life. I don't know, I just felt as if we were meant to be together. Then I realised he didn't move. He just looked at me in a surprised goofy expression. "Embry?" I asked. Oh god, what did I do?

**TIME SKIP, They're now at Embry's house. (You know, Stephanie does like names with an E doesn't she? Embry, Emmett, Edward etc etc. Okay, enough of all that **_**blah blah blah **_**w00t GO KE$HA! Sorry, I'll stop now.)**

Could I really be this lucky? To have a guy like this? I couldn't help but thinking about Adrian… No, Embry is not like that. He can't be.

Bella, Yve and Tord, obviously thought we were making out, but I actually did want to get to know him. Because if I woke, and this all would have been a dream, I wanted to at least have a beautiful dream. I _couldn't _be this lucky, but lets make the best of it anyway.

The silence we were having now, was not awkward. Not even a bit. It was unsatisfying though. "Okay, let's just play '20 things' it's not very mature, but to get to know each other, it's quite handy I guess." I said eventually. Embry looked at me with such adoration. I melted on the inside. My heart that has been broken for 4 and a half years now, was hopefully pounding, pushing the oh so cliché butterflies into my stomach.

"Favourite colour." It was more a statement than a question, but not an order. I smiled at him, while I was sitting very close next to him, he was warm and comfy. He looked into my eyes. "It _was _blue, but it has changed into green today." He said honestly. I got goose bumps of happiness, since when did people get those? "Yours?" He asked. I shrugged and looked into his eyes. Intense dark eyes with tiny gold specks. "It changes." I said. He smiled, "What is it today?" Before I thought about it, my unconscious had already answered. "Gold, even though that's supposed to be no colour." I thought about it. And I was deeply indignant. The beautiful specks in his eyes were supposed to be _no colour, _the stunning structure of his hair, his pitch black hair, _was no colour, _the deepness of his soft black eyes, _no colour. _What bitch had invented that rule? When I find out, she'll be gone. "My turn to ask," His deep voice woke me out my thoughts. "What are your thinking about?" He had his arm around me, and I felt so safe. I had already feelings for him. I knew him only a day. What if he turns out to be like Adrian? No he won't. He won't. I blushed, what? I never blushed! Well I felt a lot a hadn't before. "I was thinking that the bitch who said that black and gold are not colours, that your hair and eyes hold no colour, that she is going down." I talked while I was looking up to him, my head resting on his chest.

His beautiful light brown skin got a slight red colour around his cheeks, and he smiled smugly. "And you?" I said. His smile disappeared. "Uhmm, I was thinking that …" The last few words were mumbled into something that sounded like 'aluwmbl' I chuckled. "What?" "I love you." He whispered, very, very soft near to my ear. A wave of warmth floated over me. I nestled myself even closer to him. When a guy said things like this after a day, I usually panicked. But not now. It was like this was meant to be. Bella had mentioned it, Embry was my soulmate. And I had loved him from the start. I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed him into a hug. "I love you too." And it was true. My broken heart was healed. My broken heart was happier than it had ever been. I snuggled into _my _Embry. And I was so happy to be able to call him mine.

Hello world, I am Roxane Mercide and I love Embry Call.

**A/N: **Sorry Embry lovers! But Seth and Jakey are still single! So what did you think? Love,

Ayla


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I've written an extra long chapter (for me) to make it up to you, I hope you like me. If you have the strange urge to slap me with a chicken, (because you´re angry) please do it while I sleep, so I don't notice. Or review, because we have things in common =3.

**Disclaimer: **_Mumble… Something about owning Twilight. Which I don't. Yeah…_

_NB: The song I used is Take That – Rule The World, make sure to listen it while reading. I do not own it. Sigh. _

**Previously:**

_I snuggled into my Embry. _

_And I was so happy to be able to call him mine._

_Hello world, I am Roxane Mercide__, and I love Embry Call._

**Chapter Twelve**

_Rule the world_

**2**** MONTHS LATER**

Bella POV:

Oh, I've waited for this moment for weeks! The Quileute bon fire! It would be my second, so I was not the 'newest' visitor. The newbies were Yvaine, Tord, Roxane and Eric. Roxane and Eric didn't really have a problem, because they were imprints, and Embry and Leah probably told them everything they knew. Tord and Yvaine on the other hand…

But I'm sure they'll love it! So did I! And I honestly can't wait to eat those yummy marshmallows. The vampires, including my beautiful boyfriend, weren't able to come, cause of the stupid treaty. But it was gonna be awesome anyway. Also, because now I had interesting stories to tell as well. I wouldn't be that girl that listens to all the stories, but has nothing to add herself, anymore. Cause now I was an awesome nymph queen thingy!

I pulled on a thick green pull, I had something with that colour since I turned all earth loving, jeans and my sneakers. I quickly brushed my hair, and walked downstairs. Charlie, who'd gotten used to me leaving quite often, made a greeting from the living room. 'Bye dad!' I yelled back. I went outside, and as soon as I was sure that no one was looking, I changed. My aura swirled around me and a familiar warmth spread through my body. Then I ran. As fast as I could, which was so fast, that I was there within a minute. I know, I was so excited!

I flew into my best friends arms, but failed in slowing down enough, which made me bump into him. We flew a few meters through the air, and then we fell. I chuckled, as Jake's friends roared with laughter. It looked weird, because my fragile body bumped into his massive two meter high muscled being with an enormous force. 'Bells, I thought we had agreed you wouldn't do that anymore.' He said, a bit ashamed, but with a huge grin on his face. 'You're excited aren't ya?' He sniggered. 'Yep' I sniggered back, but I couldn't help the fact that my voice sounded like Alice when the spring collection sunglasses was in her favourite shop.

I looked around. I knew exactly who were gonna be there. Sam and Emily would come, with some news, we didn't know what yet. Jared with Kim, Jacob, Seth, Leah with Eric, Embry with Roxane, Collin, Brady, Quil (Claire couldn't come, since her bedtime had already passed), Paul wouldn't come, because he and Rachel were together for half a year, and they were celebrating that in some fancy restaurant.

None of the couples were here yet. Probably busy with pre-bonfire-make-out sessions. I turned the connection on, it could be handy sometimes, like an indoor cell phone, and yelled at my pack. _Yvaine! Roxane! Tord! Get off your mates and get ready. _I quickly shut off the connection and smirked evilly. In the last few weeks, I had learned to give commands, the main thought was _Don't wait for an answer. _It works most of the time.

Jake walked over to me. 'Where was that evil grin for?' He sniggered. I laughed, 'I commanded my pack to come, you see, you can turn our connection on and off, unless someone's in danger, then it turns on automatically, but I didn't wait for an answer, so they'll have to come.' To my surprise, he sighed. 'Jake, what's wrong?' I asked, worried. 'Oh, nothing, it's just that I wish you could turn _our _connection off.' He chuckled. A golden glow came from within me, and I became little short-haired Bella again. I wanted to be in my human form, in case Eric didn't know about me.

After a while, Leah arrived with Eric. It was good to see he didn't have skin problems anymore. Now he actually looked kinda nice. His hair was still black, though not as pitch black as Jake's hair was, he was rather gangly, tall and not very muscled, and looked with shocked adoration at Leah. As if he was thinking _'Wow. How come she likes me?' _He looked shy around the place. He walked towards me.

I must say, now that Yve, Tord and Rox are in school with me, I don't really pay attention to my old friends anymore. Sure, I chat with Angela from time to time, but otherwise… I've not been a very good friend. We sit on the Cullens table now, the four of us. The Cullens don't go to school anymore, since Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were supposed to be done with school, and Alice didn't feel like going without Jasper. And Edward would be kinda a loner if he went. He too, wanted to spent time with his family.

'Hi Bella!' Eric said. _Oh crap. I didn't know if he knew about the wolves! If he did, he can know about me too, but if he didn't… _'Hey Eric! 'Sup?' 'I'm fine. No I'm perfectly happy actually, I think I'm in love with Leah.' He said, a bit dreamy, and not aware that he rushed a very important sentence into one casual note, the way the wolves always talked about their imprints. I didn't really know what to say, but then Eric spoke again. 'Leah says she's gonna tell me a huge secret tonight, but she won't tell me yet, do you know 'bout it?' He asked. _Pfew, now I at least knew. _'Yeah, I do, but I'm not gonna tell you just yet.' I said. Then his gaze, normally so friendly, became hostile. 'Eric, what's up?' I asked, concerned. 'Sam.' He spit out, and he walked towards Leah, to make sure she was okay. I bet she told him everything Sam did. It was unavoidable, but still, I knew how she felt. When Edward left me. I shivered, I hated that thought.

Then Yvaine and Tord arrived. They looked kinda nervous, and went to talk with me. 'Hi Bells!' Tord said, grinning. Yvaine smiled nervous. That wasn't like her, she was always so calm. 'Nervous?' I chuckled. 'No.' said Tord, at the same time that Yvaine said 'Yes.' I laughed. I saw that they too had come in their human form. Wise. Oh, talking about wise, Roxane liked to be pretty, so I'll warn her that Eric doesn't know. _Roxane. _I sighed, she was making out with Embry, what a surprise. _Hey, don't be jealous cause your boyfriend ain't no hot werewolf! What did you interrupt me for? _I chuckled. _Me? Jealous? What about vampires? They're bloody hot! _I felt kinda smug for making that one up, even though it wasn't very original. _No, it's not. _Roxane chuckled. _Oh shut up and let me be. But I was gonna say, that Eric doesn't know. So come in human form. _I said. She groaned. _But humans run so slowly! _I sniggered. _Then change right before you walk in, or ride on Embry. _Oops. That came out wrong. Roxane roared with laughter. _Yeah, I think I'll do that. But I got the message, bye! _she said, _NO, Roxane wait! _But she was already gone. I wanted to say she should get her lazy ass over her, but no, miss had to do more important stuff. Like hanging on the lips of a certain werewolf.

After a certain amount of time, all the people where present. And the fire was crisping happily. I was sitting on a tree trunk, between Seth and Jake. They were very warm. My body warmth was a little higher than the one of a human, in nymph form, but I couldn't change yet, because Eric didn't know. Which was rather frustrating. He probably wouldn't even notice, because he was quite busy exploring Leah's mouth with his tongue. Not a very entertaining thing to look at. So I started a conversation.

'Sam, Emily, are you going to tell us the big news or what?' I asked. Loudly, so that everyone could hear. Sam looked at his wife in adoration, and whispered something in her ear. She got up. It was my nymph power turned on without turning into that form, which was very strange, this had never happened before. I could see what the big news was – No, not see, feel – I was an earth nymph, and stood in connection with everything bound to earth. Humans were bound to earth. And I could already feel what was going on with these particular humans. Emily was pregnant. I could feel the little baby in her belly. I could feel that it was growing. I could feel his heartbeat, so tiny, that no ears, not even mine, could hear the sound. But I didn't hear it, I felt it. The strange vision of Emily's baby was over in a split second, and I my powers disappeared once more.

'Well, Sam and I, we'd like to announce that- Oh screw that blah, I'm pregnant!' she squealed happily. And I had never seen such a joy and love radiate from her face, when she placed her hand on her belly. And I felt happy. Not for Emily and Sam, I would, but my emotions were stronger of a happiness for the baby in her belly. He, yes, I could feel it was a boy, would have just the loving parents he deserved.

Everyone around, even Leah, stood up to congratulate Emily and Sam. After the excited rumour had faded some bit, Sam and Emily went home, to celebrate together, without noisy eyes watching them.

Once again, I was the one starting a conversation. 'Okay folks, if no one has to do any announcements anymore, I say we should play some sort of game. It's called storytelling, and it goes like this: If it's your turn, you ask anyone in the circle a question, not a truth or dare question, but a story question, like, how come you like me? How did you end up with him? Et cetera. Who wants to do this?' I asked. Everyone agreed on doing this. And Eric started. 'Leah, why did you fall for me? Don't get me wrong, it's the best thing that's ever happened to me, but I'm normally not really a girl magnet.' He said, and his face flushed a hint of red as he watched me. Oh yeah, I had forgotten that he´d had a crush on me for a while. Leah sighed. She was going to share her secret now, I could read it in her face. 'Eric, what I am gonna tell you now, is a secret you may never pass. I didn't fall for you, I imprinted on you. Which means, when I looked into your eyes, I found my soulmate in you, my world started to move around you instead of around myself. You might be wondering why that's a secret, but that's not the secret. Fact is, humans do not imprint. I'm not human, Eric.' She breathed. Eric looked at her in confusion. 'But what are you, if you're not human?' He asked. She stood up. 'I'll show you, but please, don't be afraid.'

Leah walked away to an open spot filled with grass, where we could all see her. She started shaking roughly, and changed. Eric gasped. Leah watched him with sadness in her eyes, and seemed to sob quietly, wolf style of course. But after a minute or so, Eric rose from his tree trunk, and walked towards her. She was almost twice as long as he was in her wolf form, but she lowered her enormous head. Eric watched her for a second in disbelief, and then he lifted his hand, it shook a bit, but he didn't hesitate. He placed his hand on her soft fur an whispered in her ear. 'It's okay, I'm not going anywhere.' Leah playfully pushed her nose in his belly and they laughed.

After a while they sat down. I spoke again. 'I have a reaction to this one.' I went to stand on the same spot as Leah had stood. I changed into a nymph. My sight turned marvellous, I turned tall, slim and beautiful, and my aura surrounded me. Then, I focused on a piece of grass, I let it float, together with the ground beneath it. When it was floating a meter above the ground, slowly turning around, I made a bunch of lily's grow on it, together with some orchids and a few alliums, all three flowers in all kinds of different colours. Then to top it of, I grew a small cherry tree with a white coat and covered with the full glory of soft pink cherry blossom. Then, to show off, I admit it, I made a small rainbow, going from one side to the other, of the still floating little piece of ground. Then, I carefully made it land where it had stand, and made, with pain in my heart, the beauty I just created, disappear. Everyone, even my pack, who had seen me use this powers before, sighed, with dreamy expressions. Except for Eric, who's lower lip was resting on the floor. 'Not to be impolite, but Bella, what are you?' he asked. I smiled at him, 'I am a nymph, Eric. An earth nymph to be exact. A dryad. Well, if you don't mind, I'm gonna stay in this form, because it's more comfortable.'

Eric nodded. 'You know, you're lucky Mike isn't here. He would drool all over you.' He said under his breath, but my hearing was so awesomely good, that I could hear him perfectly. 'My words exactly,' I chuckled. I _still _had to get used to my tinkling voice. Eric looked up, surprised that I had heard him. Then he asked, jokingly, 'And, who else is here a magical creature?' Everybody, except for Kim, put their hands up in the air. I chuckled when Eric's mouth fell to the ground, and pointed at them. 'Werewolf, nymph, nyde, werewolf, werewolf, werewolf, werewolf attached to a nymph (Roxane and Embry, obviously, making out), werewolf, werewolf, nymph (me), and werewolf.' My pack changed into their comfortable forms, Roxane without stopping to kiss Embry, and we all laughed at Eric's face, except for Leah, who was holding her grin, and trying to comfort him. His voice was shaky when he said 'Are there any more?' The atmosphere turned colder, and all eyes where on me. I sighed. 'Yes. Sam and Paul, werewolves, and the Cullens.' Some of the wolves growled at that name.

Eric put a non-understanding face on, which made everything worse. 'What are the Cullens?' He asked, not frightened anymore, just curious. I sighed. I wasn't in the mood for this. Me and Edward, I was still mad at him. He must do some effort to get me back fully. I took a deep breath. I had hoped he wouldn't ask this. 'Vampires.' It was better to tell him, cause Leah would anyways. His eyes widened in shock. 'V-vampires? As in, sleeping in coffins? Burning in the sun? Drinking h-human blood? Changing into b-bats?' he stuttered. I sighed. Here we go.

After an annoying long conversation, fully filled with calming Eric, and reassuring him that the Cullens were save, the atmosphere was cosy again. And the 'game' continued. 'Leah's up!' Collin shouted, grinning. Leah smiled. 'Okay, hmm, Bella! Could you tell us the story of the most embarrassing moment of your life?' _Oh no she didn't. Talk yourself outta this Bella! _'That's no fair! That's a truth question!' I said, in hope of not having to answer this. Leah grinned wider. Oh god. Now she thought it was a juicy story. 'Who votes that Bella should tell?' Of course, every hand shut up in the air. Even… 'Jake!' I yelled at him. 'Sorry Bells, couldn't miss this chance, now could I?' He didn't sound sorry at all. I let out a sharp breath, and sat on my tree trunk.

'So first you should know, that before I was changed, a couple of guys followed me around. Those guys were…' I clapped my hands and the illusion of a blond boy with a babyface and blue eyes appeared. 'Mike, labelled head stalker…' Then I made the illusion of Tyler appear. 'Tyler, labelled self-centred jerk…' and last a young guy with black hair and skin problems. 'Sorry Eric.' I apologized. A few guys chuckled. 'But then after I was changed there were also…' I now kept clapping. 'Pete, Fred, Christian, Daniel, Bernard, Tom, Matt, Stan, Kyle, Howard, who was a total jerk by the way, Alex, Adam, Jesse, Ian, who was really hot but kinda a bad boy if it wasn't for Edward...' I dreamed off, and cleared my throat when I realised it. 'George, Eric, Michael, Steven, Taylor, Scarlett, and yes she was a lesbian, Greg and Jason, who were twins, Brad, Robbie, Simon, John, Jerry and a guy who called himself Shadow, but whose real name nobody knew.' The illusion stuck at the picture of a boy with a handsome face, but covered in piercings and wearing eyeliner. Shaggy black hair with red streaks and a fringe covered his head. The audience was quiet, and quite a few jaws were resting on the ground.

Jake opened his mouth. 'Bells, what's so embarrassing about that? And you can't really call it a 'moment' either' He muttered. 'I wish this was it. I'm not there yet.' I sighed. 'Most of you already knew I had a few admirers…' 'A FEW? JESUS CHRIST BELLA! YOU COULD FILL GERMANY WITH THEM!' Brady shouted. I sighed, and chose to ignore this comment. 'But I kept one thing to myself. First you'll have to see this.' I made an illusion showing several of the boys asking me to prom. And me getting grumpier every time. I hated prom. Some of the wolves chuckled at my anger. I then started to talk again. 'Now I can finally get to the point. Here we go.' I sighed. I was not looking forward to this. But I clapped my hands and the illusion began.

_I still didn't get math. What was this supposed to mean? I stared at a formula with a lot of tiny little symbols and unsolved numbers. I stared at it for another minute, and then I gave up. '__Jason,' one of the twins that liked me. He was nice. And very good in math. Gnegne. 'Yes?' He asked, a little bit too quickly. 'I don't really get these math formula's, would you please help me?' I asked innocently. 'I'll do it!' His twin brother yelled. They made conversation they thought I didn't hear. 'She asked me!' 'I like her more.' 'No you don't!' 'Yes I do!' 'I haven't had a girlfriend in two years!' And things like that. After a while, Jason came over to me with his notebook. On which all the right answers were written in a perfectly readable writing. I copied them into my own notebook, and looked at him. 'Why, thank you Jase!' I said. His hard missed a beat. Whoops, maybe I took it too far. 'No problem.' He muttered, before smugly walking over to his friends, who were actually jealous. Come on, I copied his homework. What's the big deal? Then the school bell rang. And everybody walked out of this classroom from hell. Our teacher, Mister Grant, stood up. 'Miss Swan, if you could stay for a while please?' Oh crap. What had I done now? Had he caught me copying homework? He sat down at his desk. 'So, Isabella, as you know, your math grades are not very well.' Well, my grade was a C+ which wasn't that bad. 'I want to give you the opportunity to give your grade a boost, you could make it to a B+ up to an A-, depending on how well you do the job!' Well I wouldn't say no to such an opportunity. 'Great, what do I have to do?' I said excitedly. He looked smug and very self-assured. 'You only have to do one thing, you see, in a few weeks, a lot of the students go to prom. The only thing _you _have to do, is go with me.' Oh god. Oh no he did-n't. He did not just ask me to prom. His previous sentence shot through my head. _You could make it to a B+ up to an A-, depending on how good you do the job. _Ew! What was that supposed to mean? He wanted me to have sex with him for an A-? And just go to the prom with him for a B+. Hell no! I had my pride. I shot him a deadly glare. 'I'd rather stay with my C+, _sir._' I said, giving extra sarcasm to the word 'sir'. And then I walked away._

I sat with my hand in my hands, ashamed to death. I clapped my hands, and the illusion ended. It was quiet for a few minutes, and I actually hoped they felt sorry for me, for just a second. Silly me. A roaring laughter flowed all over the place. Together with the tinkling laughs of the girls. After half an hour of hysterical laughing, it fell silent again. Still hiccupping from the great humour that my shame was, what cruelty, Collin chuckled 'Well, Bella, it's your turn.' I looked up happily. I had my question ready, and it was not embarrassing whatsoever. At least, I think so.

'Not really for one person, more for two. Yvaine, Tord.' I smiled towards them. Yvaine smiled hesitantly back. 'Yes?' She asked, as polite as she could be. 'How did it happen? How did you guys became a couple?' To my surprise, Tord was not the one to stay calm now. He turned bright red, while Yvaine smiled a huge smile, and said 'I'm glad you asked.' She clapped her hands.

_[[YPOV]]_

_I sat in my little room, looking into the mirror. Brushing my hair. It was hard to get it all. This other day I was just another girl, and now I was a nymph. Roxane had come to help me. That was last week. I had asked her why she'd came to help me, and she had told me the sad story of her change, which made her lose her family. I couldn't really concentrate on all this though. I kept thinking about this boy, he mastered air, she had introduced me to after my change. He had changed only a day after me. Tord. I couldn't stop thinking about him. The minute I had looked into his eyes, I had known it. It was stronger than love at first sight. I had felt water dripping from my hand, because I wasn't paying attention to my powers. When I looked down, the drops glistered more than they usually did. I had always found water beautiful, but this time it was like a liquid star shining on the ground. I was pretty sure it was a sign, I didn't know though, if he felt the same. I hadn't seen sparkling air or something. Maybe the whole faith thing was in my head. He probably didn't even like me. I sighed._

That had been my first impression. I had been so shy and self-conscious. I was not over that, but I knew how to hide it. Besides, Tord made me feel beautiful. He made me feel whole. It _had _been faith. I should ask him what he felt when we first met. I snuggled closer to him, and clapped my hands again. Calling up the illusion of a month later than the previous one had been. Kissing Tord in his neck, while I did so. He kissed my head, and hold me tight.

_I stared at my ceiling. And sighed. I just couldn't keep this boy out of my head.__ Tord. Tord. Tord. I even wrote Yvaine Werner all over my diary (that was his last name). How pathetic was that? I was acting like a 13 year old with a crush. It wasn't a crush though. I loved him. I couldn't tell him that, of course, I hadn't even dared to ask him on a date. And 'I love you' wasn't really a casual thing you could just throw into a conversation. I suddenly heard a guitar. What? It came from outside my bedroom. Then I heard a voice calling me. His voice. My heart jumped. This was a dream, of course, but I was not going to put effort into waking up. I walked over to my window (not before I made sure I looked okay, though), and stared at him. Down there, in his full glory, with a guitar, the moon shining on his golden curls, and his blue eyes reflecting the billions of stars, I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one who made the clouds drift away on the wind. He played a wonderful tune, and started singing._

_You light the skies up above me__  
__A star so bright, you blind me, yeah__  
__Don't close your eyes__  
__Don't fade away, don't fade away, oh___

_Yeah you and me we can ride on a star__  
__If you stay with me girl__  
__We can rule the world__  
__Yeah you and me we can light up the sky__  
__If you stay by my side__  
__We can rule the world___

_If walls break down, I will comfort you__  
__If angels cry, oh I'll be there for you__  
__You've saved my soul__  
__Don't leave me now, don't leave me now, oh___

_Yeah you and me we can ride on a star__  
__If you stay with me girl__  
__We can rule the world__  
__Yeah you and me we can light up the sky__  
__If you stay by my side__  
__We can rule the world___

Ooh

_All the stars are coming out tonight__  
__They're lighting up the sky tonight__  
__For you, for you__  
__All the stars are coming out tonight__  
__They're lighting up the sky tonight__  
__For you, for you _

_Oh, oh___

_Yeah you and me we can ride on a star__  
__If you stay with me girl__  
__We can rule the world__  
__Yeah you and me we can light up the sky__  
__If you stay by my side__  
__We can rule the world___

_All the stars are coming out tonight__  
__They're lighting up the sky tonight__  
__For you, for you__  
__All the stars are coming out tonight__  
__They're lighting up the sky tonight__  
__For you, for you _

_All the stars are coming out tonight__  
__They're lighting up the sky tonight__  
__For you, for you__  
__All the stars are coming out tonight__  
__They're lighting up the sky tonight__  
__For you, for you _

_The 'If angles' in the second couplet sounded just like my name. I sipped a tear away. His voice had been angelic and pure. He had exposed his soul in front of me. For me. I didn't care __it was a dream, tears were falling down my cheeks, just out of pure happiness. I made myself a stair, made out of ice, and ran into his arms. I slipped on the last step, and fell into his arms. I straightened up and looked into his eyes. He was suddenly very shy and started mumbling. Even that sounded beautiful coming from his lips. His lips. I put my finger on them, and he stopped talking. He came closer and closer. I moved toward him to. Then we kissed. First gently, then opening our mouths. He was so much taller than me. I flung my arms around his neck, never stopping to kiss him. He lay his hands on my cheeks. We stood there like that for what seemed like years filled with happiness, and still it was over way too soon. He pulled back. He smiled my favourite smile. It made me feel happy. He wiped away one of my tears with his finger. And our gazes locked. I was aware of my face when it flushed with a probably deep red tint. Damn it. If I would wake up, I'd be so disappointed. It was a dream anyway, so I lay my head on his shoulder and whispered 'I love you.' He stiffened for a sec, and then hugged me tighter. 'Me too. You, I mean.' I chuckled. And a smile that seemed to be permanent appeared on my face._

Clap, clap. And the best memory I've ever had, disappeared. 'I love you.' Tord said. 'So much.' I kissed him. 'Me too. You, I mean.' I said with a smile. He chuckled and kissed me again. I was oblivious to the tears rolling down Bella's face.

[[BPOV]]

Wow. That was so romantic. I didn't cry because of that, though. I cried because I saw the little things Tord did for Yve. And the little things she did back. Edward used to do those things for me. In the past. He hadn't done things like that since he came back. I wouldn't be surprised if he forgot we'd be a year together – excluding the… _break, _we had – tomorrow. I watched Yvaine kissing Tord, with a deep happiness and love radiating from her face. I suddenly felt alone, as I saw her snuggle into him. As I saw Rox snuggle into Embry. Kim and Jared. Leah and Eric. Me, and only the absence of Edward. I wiped my tears quickly away as Jacob sat down next to me. 'That was kinda romantic. I guess.' I chuckled at him. 'Yes. Looks like everybody's got their happily ever after.' 'I know, absolutely revolting, isn't it?' I laughed. 'Yep.' I couldn't bear all the happy couples anymore though. I cleared my throat. 'Eh, guys, I'm kinda tired, and I've had enough marshmallows for a year, so I'm going home, kay?' I asked. Though I didn't wait for an answer. Everyone was making moves, to leave, too. I ran away. Fresh tears streaming down my cheek. I maybe wasn't really romantic, I used not to care about those things, but that was because he _used _to do little things every day. That's why I really hoped he hadn't forgotten our anniversary. I certainly hadn't.

**A/N: **Review! How did you people like the romantic part? And did I make any mistakes? I laughed a lot writing this chapter, and also felt my heart cry for Bella... Review, please! And this is the longest chapter so far, aren't you guys proud of me? I am


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: ****IMPORTANTIMPORTANTIMPORTANT:**

Edward behaves like a total douchebag in this chapter. DON'T WORRY! IT'S GONNA BECOME OKAY THE NEXT CHAPTER! I HAVE AN AWESOME PLAN! It involves Avatar... This is also the last chapter written by Saar, I will go on from now on.

**Disclaimer: **_Did you seriously think I own Twilight? Nah, didn't think so either._

**Previously:**

_I used not to care about those things, but that was because he used to do little things every day. That's why I really hoped he hadn't forgotten our anniversary. I certainly hadn't._

**Chapter T****hirteen**

_Happy Anniversary_

[[EPOV]]

I just couldn't believe it. How could she do this to me? Misery filled my whole cold dead body. It had been like that since she had come to kiss me goodnight yesterday evening. That smell. It had come of her in obnoxious waves, hiding her own sweet smell. Wet dogs. I knew I shouldn't have believed her when she said Jacob was just a friend. I had known better. But I was so in love, that I would believe anything that meant she'd be mine, and mine alone. _Naïve. _

I sighed. My broken heart was silent. I know it had been since I turned, but it was silent in another way. It was sad. Silently crying in a corner, hiding from the truth. I was in a similar mood. Except I couldn't cry, which made me only more grumpy. For some reason, I became extremely edgy when I was sad. Jasper, who had been _very _relieved my moods had improved, had walked into my room this morning. I had expected him to be mad, or disappointed, because _my _moods ruined _his _day. But he wasn't. The contrary even, he was grinning. He came to stand next to me. And said, breaking my miserable silence, 'You know, your mood swings are kinda giving me a whiplash.' I had hit him in the face as hard as I could. 'Ow.. Edgy much?' He said. He ducked away for my next strike, and ran away. High-fiving Emmett, who was laughing in the doorway. I hadn't chased him, but returned to my grief.

I silently listened to a conversation my family was holding. 'I wonder what's wrong. The poor boy needs support, we should go and comfort him.' Esme, obviously. 'Are you kidding me? He's being pathetic! He ain't a poor boy, he is a creepy little emo!' Jasper. Emmett didn't laugh, which meant this was one of the rare moments he was thinking. 'What's wrong with him anyway?' Yes, he was thinking indeed. 'Bella, obviously. Is he ever upset about anything but her? It's his own darn fault. The arsehole left her himself. She didn't ask him to become all tortured.' Jasper, again. A low thud sounded. 'Ow, Alice!' I could her the grin in his voice though. I blocked the conversation out. And listened to Claire De Lune on my stereo. To make everything worse, I had the gnawing feeling that I had forgotten something.

I was lying on my bed. And for the first time since I changed, I wished I could sleep. I was not entirely awake though. My brain played the same images in all kinds of variations on my closed eyelids. _My Bella hugging Jacob. My Bella kissing Jacob. My Bella marrying Jacob. My Bella's honeymoon night with Jacob. My Bella pregnant from Jacob. My Bella laughing with a child with pitch black hair in her arms. _I couldn't blame her though. What was I thinking? That she'd stay forever with me? Young girls don't like walking corpses! I suddenly felt very angry, and started throwing everything around. Out of the window. Breaking everything, except her picture. I was angry at everyone. _Fuck the world! _I didn't need anyone. Especially not her! The sadness didn't fade, but is was overpowered by the overwhelming anger I felt.

The door bell rang. I could smell the sweet smell, with still a hint of that _dog. _How did she have the _nerve _to come here, if she only wanted that stupid muscled scum of a Jacob Black! _'Bella!' _Even my own sister betrayed me. I couldn't see clear through my vision of anger. The love and sadness in the back of my head warned me. They tried to crawl forward. But failed. _'Hi Alice! Is Edward 'round?' _I growled at the sound of the voice I actually loved more than my own life. But my anger shut everything else down. I knew somewhere I was making a huge mistake when I stormed downstairs. I didn't need breath, but I was panting anyway. Angry deep long breaths. Bella smiled at me. Oblivious to my anger. 'Hey honey.' She said. She sounded shy for some weird reason. In the back of my head I knew it had something to do with the thing I forgot. And then I snapped.

[[BPOV]]

'How dare you call _me _honey! All you need is your filthy dog! Go ahead! LEAVE! Go call _him _honey! You thought you could just cheat on me without me noticing! HA! You're so dumb and stupid and naïve!' He yelled the words. Spit them out with venom. He had meant it when he had said he didn't love me anymore. The whole coming back thing was just a show. Just something to break my heart even harder. Tears welled up in my eye corners. The love of my life just called me stupid. 'Edward, I.. I don't understand. What are you talking about?' I whispered. My voice didn't go louder than that. 'What am I talking about? You ask me? You know FUCKING well what I am talking about, bitch! I am talking about Jacob Black! His smell was ALL over you when you came here yesterday!' He thought that I had cheated on _him_? I became angry. He didn't trust me. 'For your information, I was at a Quileute bonfire yesterday. And I didn't do anything with Jake. Like I told you before, he's just a friend. And I can't believe you don't trust _me. _You are the one that left. While I was broken hearted. If you still don't believe me, there are twenty people that can confirm my story. The chance of me _ever _cheating on you, is about as big as the chance that orange will ever come into fashion.' I kept my voice calm. Alice looked horrified. 'It won't. Orange will _never _ever come into fashion. I'll make sure of that.'

Edward's face became extremely sorry, and horrified at himself. I clenched the present in my pocket. I had spent almost an hour on wrapping it. And I spent months and a lot of money on getting the present itself ready. I begged in my head that he hadn't forgotten our anniversary. 'Anything else to say?' I asked him. Still unreal calm. Inside my heart was ripping itself in pieces. Inside I was crying like hell. 'I'm so sorry..' He whispered. Looking at his shoes. I didn't let him finish. 'Anything else to say, I asked.' He didn't understand it. My heart died at that very moment. His confused expression stayed. I waited one minute. Two minutes. When he still didn't answer halfway the third. I spoke. 'Okay. Well then, I'll go now, like you asked.' I walked away, when I opened the front door, I turned my head. I placed the present on the little coffee table next to the door. 'Happy anniversary.' I whispered, before I closed the door behind me.

[[APOV]]

It was official. My brother was a complete crazy fucking idiot. 'What the fuck Edward? What was that for? Congrats bro! You just scared away the love of your life. I wouldn't even mind that as much if she weren't my BEST friend!' My whole family stared at Edward. Esme stared at the door. 'My daughter.' She whispered. Carlisle just stared at Edward, disappointed. Emmett was only not crying, because he couldn't. Stupid vampirism. Rosalie tried to comfort Emmett, while he kept repeating 'My little sis.' Once in a while, she shot a deadly glare Edward's way. Jasper was… murderous.

He growled at Edward. 'FUCK YOU, YOU EMO! SHE WAS PREPARED TO GIVE MY SORRY ASS A SECOND CHANCE, AND YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? YOU DON'T DESERVE HER! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! AND NOW YOU'RE PROBABLY GONNA DROWN IN SELF MISERY AGAIN! KNOW WHAT? IT IS YOUR FAULT! IT WAS BOTH TIMES! STOP BEING SO UNBELIEVABLY SELFISH YOU BASTARD!' He punched Edward in the face, he fell down, and then left.

[[JasperPOV]]

I slammed the door behind me. My anger melted. Suddenly I knew I had to find Bella. I had to do something. I followed her scent, and found her pretty quickly. She was leaning against a tree. 'Hey Jasper.' She smiled weakly. A few flowers were blooming around her. I sat next to her. 'Hey.' I said. We sat there for a while. Ten her lips started to tremble terribly. She started crying and snuggled into my chest. I hugged her body. Even though she'd grown, she was still tiny to me. 'I don't… I never deserved him.' She cried. I grabbed her shoulders, and tilted her head by her chin with the other hand. 'Bella, you are worth everyone on the world. It's that dick of a brother of mine who doesn't deserve _you. _I made that pretty clear to him.' I said. She chuckled through her tears. 'I know, super hearing, remember?' She traced one of the scars on my arm. 'You know, I never asked you how you got those scars.' I grimaced for a second. But she looked at me so expectantly that I started to tell her my story. I told her about my change, about Maria, about Peter and Charlotte, about the wars I fought, about Alice. I told her everything.

'That's quite a story you got there.' She said, admiration dripping through her voice. I smiled. 'Thanks. Now what was that present you dropped at the coffee table? I'm pretty curious.' 'Oh that. Nothing.' She mumbled. Aha. This meant it was something extremely awesome. 'Seriously? Think I'll buy that? C'mon, I just told you my whole life story. Tell me.' She sighed. 'It was an iPod. But not just any iPod, I made the design myself. I recorded all his favourite songs, singing them myself. Playing the piano myself. In total, there are 138 songs on there. All of them with a clip of me singing them. I also put on two other videos; One of me congratulating him with our anniversary, and Avatar. I adore that movie so much. I saw it sixteen times already. Pandora is so beautiful. The earth is so pure and beautiful. I wish I lived there.' She said, the nymph in her speaking. Exited. Then her face went sad again. 'I can't believe he forgot.' She shook her head. My jaw was on the ground. She _designed _an iPod for him? She sang _138 _songs for him? And the son of a bitch _forgot_? 'Wow. Bella, that's the best present ever. I'll make sure the asshole's gonna pay.' She looked at me. 'Jasper, does he love me? No lies.' She asked. I didn't hesitate. 'Yeah. He does. And I can't believe you love his sorry ass as well.' 

[[EPOV]]

I hate myself.

I hate myself.

I hate myself.

I hate myself.

I hate myself.

I hate myself.

Did I mention I hate myself? Jasper was right. I was so extremely selfish. I sat on the couch. The wrapped present was lying in my lap. Alice was angry with me. Very angry. But also wanted me to open the present. _Open it already! _She shouted in her thoughts. I carefully opened the package. In it, was a most stunning iPod video. The front was black, but the circle with the icons on it was blue. On the back, the Cullen crest was engraved, in the same blue. Under it was a little text in that colour. _We're together for the first year of forever. I love you, Bella. _In a beautiful handwriting that must've taken her ages. I turned it on. There were already 140 videos on it. One in a map labelled 'Introduction', one in 'Movies' And 138 in the map called 'Music'. I couldn't believe she did something like this. I wondered what 'Introduction' would be and selected the movie in it. Her beautiful face appeared on the screen. She started to talk. My whole family was huffing in my neck, watching along. Except for Emmett, who wouldn't even do as much as look at me.

_Hi Edward! Congrats with us! We've lasted a year. Well, I'm counting our little… break along. But that's alright. I hope you like this iPod. I made the design myself! As you'll see, I did a lot more myself. Except for Avatar, of course. I don't own that one, sadly. __I know we'll stay together until… Nope. No until. Just forever. My love's that strong! Hope you like the present, can't wait to see yours! Love, your Bella._

I roared in misery. My eyes couldn't tear, but I could cry without tears. My whole body shook. Emmett slapped me in the face. 'Shut the fuck up. You know very well it was your own fault.' He was still mad at me, his voice was emotionless. I opened the map music. Only to see all my favourite songs sung by my favourite person. Oh hell I screwed up. But self-pity wasn't gonna help me now. I had to face my mistakes, and take care of them. I had to do something really epic for Bella. Something awesome. Something that could make up for this. And then beg for forgiveness.

And I had a plan.

**A/N: **I know you hate me for this. BUTBUTBUT: I thought it had to go worse before it turns okay. I thought it'd be weird if Bella'd just forgive Eddie like that. Edward is gonna do the MOST romantic thing EVER. Next chapter. Bella WILL forgive him. NO WORRIES, really **EVERYTHING WILL BECOME OKAY! **After this bad thing, everything will be BETTER than it was! Review if you liked it, review if you hated it. Love you all! Ayla Please review! 4 reviews and thirteen chapters? Come on! You can do better than that! I will try harder if you review more often...(I know, mean)


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize as Stephanie's. I do own the most romantic act Edward will ever do. YAY!

**Previously: **I had to face my mistakes, and take care of them. I had to do something really epic for Bella. Something awesome. Something that could make up for this. And then beg for forgiveness.

And I had a plan.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Flowers make up

[JPOV]

I went to Edward's room. I wanted to kick his sorry butt for hurting Bella like that. And get him to do something about it. As I walked into the room I saw Edward writing something in a notebook. He lifted his head and quickly closed the book when he saw me. Edward must have read my thoughts because he quickly said: "You don't have to kick my butt, really. I know you'd love to but I'm preparing an apology for Bella."

"What's got that to do with me not kicking your sorry butt?" I asked him.

"Well, it consumes precious time I could use way better preparing my present. And I need your help. You'll have to take Bella to a spot in the woods. She'll manage from there. And you have to persuade her to come with you. I am afraid she won't come, but you can persuade her. Please?"

I felt sorry for him. He really wanted to apologize to Bella. "Okay, I'll help. Tell me what I have to do."

[EPOV]

I was happy I had convinced Jasper. And I was very happy with my vampire speed because that would make my task way easier. Bella will be so surprised! But there was still a lot to do before I could show her.

[BPOV]

It had been several days since our anniversary. I had been very disappointed in Edward for forgetting our anniversary. But he had been trying to make it right ever since. Every morning there had been a new rosebush in our garden. I saw now what formation they would be in, in a few days. A heart. A heart made out of bushes full of beautiful and HUGE red roses. It was a very nice sight in our otherwise not very beautiful garden. Also Jasper had been talking to me. He had been trying to persuade me to accept Edward's try for an apology. I hadn't been to Jake's house in the past days. I still felt hurt because of Edward's behaviour but I knew I should give him a chance.

On the seventh morning after our anniversary I woke up and found a very sweet note lying next to my bed. It was written in Edward's perfect handwriting, on pink paper smelling like forget-me-nots and a red rose with a ribbon around it was attached to it. The note read:

Dearest Bella,

Have you slept well? I hope you did. I apologize for being so rude. Please follow these notes so I can fully apologize to you.

I will always love you.

Love,

Edward

His note was so cute! But what did he mean by following the notes? I looked around and I saw another note hanging on my bathroom door. I got up and read it.

Dear Bella,

Have a nice shower and put something nice on. It's warm outside.

I will see you soon.

Love,

Edward

I took a shower and decided on wearing a green blouse and a dark-blue skirt. I knew Edward liked blue on me and I liked green. I took the rose with me. I went down the stairs, happy I didn't have to be afraid to trip anymore. In the kitchen there was another note, next to a pile of heart-shaped pancakes. They were still warm. There was a rose attached to this note as well.

Pancakes are your favourite breakfast, I still remember.

When you are finished eating, please go with Jasper.

He will lead you towards the place we'll meet.

I love you,

Edward

Edward was so cute. And I did love pancakes. I was also very hungry. I didn't care about table manners and ate them right there. I washed my hands after I was done since they had become very sticky.

I went outside and saw that the heart made of rosebushes was finally done. I saw Jasper's car standing out on the street. As I walked towards it Jasper got out and held my door open for me, like a formal chauffeur. I got into the car and we drove into the woods. At the beginning of a path we stopped and I saw another note with a rose attached to it.

Bella,

I will meet you not far from here.

Follow the roses.

I love you for ever

Edward

When I looked up from the note Jasper and his car had disappeared. I started walking the path. Not very far away a rosebush was planted. And a few feet after that one, another one was planted. And so on. Each one had one more rose than the last one. After a while I noticed where I was being led towards. Our special place; the field Edward and I always had our special moments. I started running. The trees flitted past me as I ran, top-speed.

I almost stumbled in my hurry to stop as I suddenly stood on our field. There were hundreds of flowers, and the field was circled with rosebushes. In the middle of the field was a stone. I walked towards it. It felt like it was beckoning me. Carved into the stone were mine and Edward's names. Underneath them was '4 ever'. And 'sorry' inlayed with diamonds. No one had ever done such a thing for me. And as I looked up, Edward was standing there, in the sun, glittering, with a beautifully wrapped present in his hand. A bunch of what seemed to be flowers was in the other. Did I tell you it was a HUGE bunch? It was truly ginormous! But the second I had that thought the flowers arose. They were slightly glowing. They seemed to be the seedlings from the tree of souls from Avatar. You know, the ones that fly around, looking a bit like jellyfish, but are still very beautiful. They picked up the package Edward was holding and he came towards me and went down on one knee. The seedlings held the package for me as I unwrapped it and then they opened the little box inside the wrappings. I gasped. Inside the box was something even more stunning than the seedlings. It was a ring, not just any ring, a diamond heart was held by two silver hands inlayed with pink tourmaline. Upon the heart was a beautiful golden crown, inlayed with emeralds.

"Bella, I love you. I know I have been acting like... like..."

"A total jerk?" I suggested.

"Yeah, I suppose you could put it that way." He admitted with an apologetic smile. I couldn't help smiling back, Edward still had that effect on me, jerk or not.

"But the last few days have been the most miserable days in my existence." He said, looking very serious and very sad. "Thinking you might hate me. It almost destroyed me."

I suddenly remembered a conversation we had before he... left. I flinched at the thought; it still hurt.

[Flashback]

_We were watching Romeo and Juliet. I was crying because Juliet had just woken up to find her new husband was dead. _

_Edward suddenly said: "I'll admit, I do sort of envy him here."_

"_She's very pretty." I said._

_He made a disgusted sound. "I don't envy him the _girl_, just the ease of the suicide. You humans have it so easy! All you have to do is throw down one tiny vial of plant extracts..."_

"_What?" I gasped. _

"_It's something I had to think about once, and I knew from Carlisle's experience that it wouldn't be simple."_

"_What are you talking about?" I demanded. What do you mean, this something you had to think about once?"_

"_Last spring, when you were... nearly killed..." He paused to take a deep breath, struggling to return to his teasing tone. "Of course I was trying to focus on finding you alive, but part of mind was making contingency plans. Like I said, it's not as easy for me as it is for a human."_

_My stomach plunged uncomfortably. "Contingency plans?" I repeated. _

"_I wasn't going to live without you." He rolled his eyes as if that fact were childishly obvious. "But I wasn't sure how to _do _it-I knew Emmet and Jasper would never help me... so I was thinking maybe I would go to Italy and do something to provoke the Volturi."_

[End of flashback]

"_NO!" _ I gasped. "You weren't having 'contingency plans' again, were you?" I glared at him. Edward squirmed uncomfortably.

"I was too busy planning this to have any such thoughts." He smiled.

Then he got serious again.

"There is one more thing though. Bella, will you marry me?"

My mouth opened in flabbergastedness. After that, everything went black.

**A/N **nice cliffy huh! What do you think? Not bad for a first chapter? And I know flabbergastedness isn't a real word but I like it! YAY flabbergastedness! Well anyway, please review, 5 on 14 chapters is a bit pathetic...


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize as Stephanie's. I do own this story, or most of it. YAY!

**Previously:**

Edward got serious again.

"There is one more thing though. Bella, will you marry me?"

My mouth opened in flabbergastedness. After that, everything went black.

**Chapter fifteen**

...

[EPOV]

Wow. Bella had really fainted. I had imagined many possible outcomes of my proposal but her fainting was not one of those. I had of course imagined her jumping into my arms screaming "YEEEES!" Or her silently refusing. Or her wanting to marry me but not yet. So many possible outcomes, but fainting? Only Bella could faint from that. Maybe I should have thought of it for that sole reason. She stirred. My attention shifted to her instantaneously. My Bella would be waking up soon.

[BPOV]

My mind had kicked in. I opened my eyes slowly. My vision was very blurry, but I could see Edward sitting beside me. I blinked a couple of times to clear my vision. I started lifting my head but stopped, I had a tremendous headache. A little gasp escaped my mouth. Edward´s face was close the same instant. He looked very worried, which annoyed me. I only had a little headache. Why did he have to be so protective? I heard his voice: "Bella? Are you alright?" "Jeesh Edward, it's just a little headache, it's not like I fainted or something." He laughed. This got me even more annoyed. "Could you stop laughing? Seriously, why are you laughing? Cut it out! Edward!" Slowly he stopped laughing but he still had a smile on his face. "Why were you laughing?" I asked him.

"Fainting was exactly what you did. And right after I proposed." His smile turned sour. "It was the only thing I hadn't expected. I should have though, with you the unexpected always happens." It all came back to me; Edward's totally cute acts, the flowers, and then the proposal. But after that my memory was blank. And we weren't in the field anymore. We were in the living room of the Cullen's house. That led to only one conclusion. I actually had passed out... Wow. But I hadn't forgiven him yet. Well, I had, but he didn't have to know I had. I mean, instead of asking for forgiveness he had asked me to marry him. I had to talk to him about that.

"Edward, seriously, you didn't expect me to pass out? ME? And for the record, you're not forgiven. I mean, come on, asking me to marry you instead of to forgive you? Edward, have you no brain at all? You know how I feel about marriage and I really loved what you did but didn´t you think asking to be forgiven might have won me over? Jeesh..." I breathed heavily; my little speech had given me not much time to breath. I looked out of the window. The sun was going down. I would go soon.

"Look, Edward, I'm gonna go soon, explain it all to me tomorrow." I noticed he hadn't said anything yet. "Maybe you have actually something to say by then... I reached over toward him and kissed him softly on his cheek. That would have to satisfy him for now. I got up. "Edward, I..." Before I could finish my sentence the sun had set and I could not resist the pull of nature all around me. I raced outside while changing into my Nymph form and was soon connected to all. I worked all over the forest, healing here and adding some flowers there.

[EPOV]

I felt like a stupid dick.

She had shown me how stupid I had been. I had been so totally caught up in the moment that I forgot all about the purpose of my acts. What could I do to really say sorry? How would she forgive me? Why would she forgive me? I had been such an asshole... A plan started to form in my head. I ran to Alice.

"Alice, Alice" I called. "What is it Edward?" She asked me.

"Do you still have to ask?"

"Well, excuse me, Edward, for not being tuned in on you all the time..."

"I'm sorry Alice," I said, "But can you please help me, I need to know Bella's favourite song..."

"OH, no Edward, not this again. Look at yourself. LOOK! your eyes are totally black. How long ago was the last time you fed?"

I suddenly remembered my thirst. I hadn't felt it because of my excitement and preoccupation. But I was ravenous. If any human would have been in the area it would have been dead by now. I ran outside, into the forest. I took a deep breath to draw the air past my scent glands. I smelled some rabbits, a boar, some birds. Nothing noteworthy. But then I smelled it. The most delicious scent ever. I raced to meet up with the scent. As I came closer to the source I felt venom fill my mouth. This would be a quick kill. I was approaching a clearing in the forest. This was one stupid animal. Or it was very sure it would be safe. It was wrong. I hid myself behind a tree. I was high on this smell. The only thing that held me from attacking was that I wanted to know what it was. I peered out from behind the tree and saw the source of the delicious smell. The prettiest fox I had ever seen was sitting in the field. And then, before my eyes it started to shine and floated up from the place it had been sitting. About a meter in the air the shining light became green and golden and too bright to look at. I turned away and suddenly the delicious smell was gone, as was the light. I looked back towards the field and saw the most pretty being in the world was lying in the middle of the field. Beautiful flowers grew all around her. My Bella. And that second I knew how to reconcile myself to Bella. I knew she would love it.


End file.
